Codename: King of Bad Ideas
by boaterV
Summary: Dean and Sam need to stop the apocalypse, maybe they just found the one person that can help them? assuming they aren't too pigheaded to let her help.
1. Chapter 1

"God dammit Dean."

He sounded angry but Dean didn't care. Sammy didn't know what that scream meant. All their careful planning had gone out the window the moment that horrible sound had hit Dean's ears. He had kicked down the front door, shotgun at the ready, in full hero mode. He wasn't worried about himself. He knew despite Sam's protests he would always have his back. Nothing could change that. Not the apocalypse, not double crossing demons, not stupid time traveling angels, nothing.

He stood inside the house trying to slow the beating of his heart enough to be able to hear anything. He gulped in the sour air in raged breaths. Dean didn't panic often but that scream had undone something in him. He didn't want to admit it but he knew that sound. He had heard it's like a thousand times over until he couldn't take it anymore. Back then it had been coming from his own throat as Alistair sliced and diced him like a freaking su chef. It was the sound of complete agony. Beyond pain, beyond fear, beyond dispair. It was the sound someone made after their requests for death have been denied.

Now the silence was mocking him. How the hell can you save someone you can't find? He turned towards the stairs leading to the darkened second floor. He would search each room until he found the source of that aweful sound. Something stopped him. Dean would have called it a gut feeling but perhaps it was more like divine intervention telling him to go down. Down into the basement. He could hear Sam coming up the walkway but he didn't pause. Instead he continued to move. As he neared the door he could make out a faint whimper.

"Sam, Downstairs." He said it like an order and left no room for discussion. He felt his brother step in to cover him as he opened the door. He reached across the threshold and flipped the switch. "Why do I even bother? Dam lights never work."

Sam smirked behind him. Dean's odd sence of humor had a calming influence on him. It was when Dean got serious that Sam started to worry. "Here" Sam pulled out the two small maglights he had stuffed in his pocket as he had raced into the house after his reckless brother. "Some of us actually came prepared."

"You're a regular girl scout. I'm might even buy some cookies from you." Dean smirked at Sam. Grabbing the flashlight he held it with one hand while he continued to lead with the shotgun. Slowly down the stairs. He could make out the soft sound of sobbing. He tried to remain calm. Tried to remember the reason they were at this house was because it was haunted. Ghosts could be tricky. This could all be part of the show. That was the logical part of his brain talking but his gut was still screaming at him that someone needed his help. Someone needed him to save them.

As his foot touched down on the packed dirt floor Dean scanned the room. In the far corner he saw something. All he could tell for sure was that it was the source of the sobbing. "You seeing this?"

"Yeah, I'll cover you." Sam turned as Dean moved closer. Making sure nothing could come up behind them while Dean checked out the huddled mass in the corner.

Dean knelt down tucking the shotgun under his arm, Reaching forward he watched as the figure flinched. Dean could see a mass of golden blond hair matted and bloody. When his hand touched her shoulder he felt the sticky heat of more drying blood. Female, maybe 15 maybe 25. It was hard to tell when she was crouched in the fetal position wearing filthy and torn clothes. "What did this to you?" He asked the words softly and was startled when she turned her face quickly towards him. He found himself staring into a pair of the most intense green eyes he had ever seen. He almost took a step back before he caught himself.

"Ramiel." Her voice was dark and gravelly but despite her current state she sounded strong.

AN. So there is my tease. Not to worry. There is plenty more to come.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

2

AN Let the fun begin.

Please let me know what you think.

Story takes place somewhere after season 5 of Supernatural and season 9 of smallville.

* * *

* * *

"Ramiel." Her voice was dark and gravelly but despite her current state she sounded strong.

"Holy shit." Dean could hear the panic in Sam's voice. "Grab her. We gotta move. NOW." Dean didn't hesitate. If Sammy was saying they needed to go no doubt that name meant something to him. He reached down and scooped up the petite blond. He raced back up the stairs after Sam as fast as his feet would carry him.

He was sitting in the back seat of the impala as Sam guided his baby back out onto the street before he spoke again. "That name supposed to mean something to me?" Dean looked down to see the blond had passed out. He checked her pulse and found it strong and steady, probably better that she was unconscious while he groped her looking for any major injuries that wouldn't wait until they got back to the motel. He was surprised to find her uninjured. He could see a few scrapes but there was no way the blood she was covered in was her own. As far as Dean could tell physically she was fine.

"Seriously Dean? We are fighting the apocalypse and you can't be bothered to learn the teams starting lineup?" Sam glanced in the rearview mirror and caught Dean's glare. "Ramiel is an archangel. One of the seven. He is one of the few who sits in judgment of man's soul. Oh yeah and he happens to be one of Lucifer's greatest sympathizers."

"Not everyone's head is as big as yours gargantuan." Dean looked down at the tiny blond "So you think he did this to her?"

Sam just shrugged his shoulders. "The better question would be why."

Dean was already dialing Cas and telling him to meet them back at the hotel.

* * *

"You think we're safe here?" Sam asked as they pulled back into the parking lot for the Shady Pines Motel. It was only a few miles away from the house they had just pulled the still unconscious girl out of.

"I wouldn't mind moving on tonight but we should talk to Cas first. Maybe he can give her the angel jammer." Dean subconsciously rubbed his chest, remembering the x ray of the strange markings all over his bones.

Sam stepped out and opened the door for Dean who slid out of the backseat still carrying the petit blond. He carried her into the dingy motel room and placed her on the bed. Turning back around he stopped short. "What the hell Cas?" The angel was standing right in front of him staring at the occupied bed.

"Sorry Dean." He took a step back. "Where did you find her?"

"Abandoned house on the other side of town, thought it was haunted" Sam offered up the info." She said Ramiel did this to her." Cas shifted his gaze to the younger Winchester.

"Ramiel?" Castiel moved past Dean and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached his hand out and covered the blonde's closed eyes. Sam and Dean watched as she shifted restlessly. "She's his vessel."

"What?" Sam and Dean responded in unison.

"But she spoke to me Cas. Clear as a bell she said his name."

"Not possible" Cas shook his head.

"Sammy heard her too." Dean pointed to his brother who nodded despite the confused look on his face. "Vegetables don't talk Cas."

As if she wanted to further prove his point the figure on the bed mumbled and started to open her eyes. She raised her hand to her face and pushed back a lock of dirty hair. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times before looking around the room.

"Who the hell are you guys?" She whispered through dry cracked lips.

"Who the hell are we? Who the hell are we?" Dean asked staring into the still shocking green eyes.

"Is there an echo in here?" Sam chucked under his breath, he was a fan of anyone who could put Dean in his place.

"I'm Sam, that's my brother Dean and that's Castiel." Sam smirked through the introductions.

She pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed and watched the men with a wary eye. "Chloe Sullivan."

It took Dean a moment to realize she had said her name. "Great now that all the pleasantries are out of the way can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"It's not possible. Ramiel is an archangel. You are his vessel." Castiel sounded almost as confused as Sam felt.

"You don't wake up from being an angel condom for one of the big seven. Raphael's vessel looked like my man Jack right before the Chief put him out of his misery." Dean brought Sam up to speed.

"Is everyone speaking in code?" Chloe skin was crawling. She could feel the filth on it and her brain was on fire. She had no idea where she was or who these men were and she was in no mood for some playful banter. Any other day sure. She was all about the witty barbs. She was in a room with three very handsome men, she wasn't dead after all. But right now she needed answers and she needed them in English.

"Sorry, I know this is confusing." The one who she thought was called Sam came over towards the bed she was perched on. She hated the way she backed away from him. She was stronger than that. But in her defense he was like nine feet tall and she still had no idea if she could trust him. "If you could just be patient. We are here to help."

"Sam right?" The giant nodded at her and she looked into his eyes. There was a deep sadness there and regret and against her better judgment she decided to trust him. "I don't know what's going on or how I got here. The last thing I remember was a bright white light and then searing pain. The rest is kid of hazy, like I was a passenger in my own body but the glass was too foggy to see out clearly."

"What was the last date you remembered?" Sam's voice was gentle and she let it sooth her raw nerves. If he wasn't freaking out then she wouldn't either.

"Tuesday October 13th. I was sitting in my apartment in Metropolis working on a project." She looked up and she saw some concern in his eyes. "Tell me what today is." She was terrified of the answer but knowledge was power. At least that was the motto she had lived by up until this point.

"October 28th." It was his brother's voice now. Shorter than Sam but still tall. Chloe stared at his face. He couldn't be much older than she was but his eyes held a sadness that she had never seen before. "Welcome to Pine Ridge South Dakota."

"2 weeks. I need to make a phone call." Chloe made to get off the bed and lost her balance. She found Sam's strong arms around her, gently urging her back down.

"Just relax a second."

"No you don't understand, there will be people looking for me." Clark and Oliver would be freaking out and god help these guys if they found her here in their room before they got answers. "Please."

"Give her your phone Cas." There was something in her voice. She wasn't worried about people missing her she was worried about repercussions. He tried not to think about who could be looking for her that she would be worried about what they might do. Didn't matter anyway. Cas's phone was a burn phone. Nothing could be traced back to them.

Cas reached into his pocket and handed her his phone. She smiled up at him. Quickly dialing some numbers she waited anxiously. "Ollie it's me."

"I'm fine, I swear, just listen and I'll explain, yes I know how long I've been gone." She pulled the phone back from her ear and Dean could hear a loud masculine voice yelling on the other end. "No! Do not send Boy Scout or impulse! I don't need the jet either. I'm okay I swear. I'll call you later. Yes, I promise I will tell you everything. Fine. Watchtower out." Chloe flipped the phone closed and handed it back to Cas. She saw Dean's expression. "Guess you're not the only one who can talk in code."

Sam found himself smiling again. This girl had spunk.

"So you were just about to explain to me what the hell caused me to lose two weeks of my life." She directed the question at Sam. He seemed to most likely to offer answers. His brother seemed more inclined to leer or make sarcastic comments and the other one seemed content to remain silent.

"I thought you needed permission?" Sam directed the question at the silent one. Castiel.

"We do, just because she doesn't remember saying yes doesn't mean it didn't happen. You remember how convincing Zachariah was." Both boys nodded and she felt left out again.

"So maybe he asked her a question she couldn't refuse?" Dean smirked at his own joke.

"It's possible she doesn't remember because it was too traumatic."

"Hello I'm still in the room and I have a name remember? Chloe?" the pounding was only getting worse as her confusion grew. The conversation with Oliver hadn't helped either. "Who needed permission?"

"Son of a bitch," Dean sighed in frustration. "Well blondielocks it looks like an archangel used you as his vessel for 2 weeks and then took off. See there is an apocalypse going on and Angels and Demons are fighting all over. "She was staring at him blankly now. "Yeah and we're wondering why you aren't a vegetable since being used as a vessel isn't exactly a joy ride. Its one of the reasons they need your permission. Course they don't much care about torturing you to get it…" Dean mumbled something under his breath that Chloe could have sworn sounded like Asshat.

"Okay let me get this straight. For the last 2 weeks I've been possessed by an angel? And that he somehow got my consent?" Looking down at her hands she saw the blood for the first time and started to shake. Pictures swimming on the peripheral of her vision. Horrible things. Chloe looked up at Dean, her eyes wide with terror. "I think I killed people."

"Angels don't kill people. They kill demons." Dean gave Cas a sideways glance. He didn't quite hold the same optimistic view but there was no point in making this girl any more upset that she already was.

"There was so much blood." She didn't want to freak out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sadly this was nothing new. She had been possessed before and tortured before. Not quite in such quick succession but it wasn't like she didn't know that bad things happened to good people.

Sam and Dean watched as she calmed herself down. Both had been sure that at any moment she was going to fall apart and then those magnificent green eyes opened and she was calm, completely in control.

"Okay so what's the plan? Is he coming back for me? How do I make sure I don't get used as a holy prophylactic again?" as she said the last few words she smirked up at Dean and enjoyed the shocked look on his face. She was the freaking watchtower. She had survived an alien super computer and an intergalactic monster she wasn't going to cower from Heaven and Hell.

"Well Cas can hide you from all angels but it will hurt a bit." Sam spoke softly.

"Okay good, let's do it."

"Did you hear me Chloe? It's going to hurt." Sam was afraid she might be in shock.

"As much as being convinced to say yes again and loosing another 2 weeks of my life?"

"Just do it Cas." It was Dean's turn now. She got the impression he was very used to being listened to. Apparently she was right because the dark haired man moved towards her with his hand raised. She tensed but didn't move when he pressed it against her chest. She felt the heat and pain wash over her entire body; she wanted to scream out, to beg him to stop but before she could get her mouth to work the pain was gone.

"And that was what?" Chloe's voice was low and Dean was impressed. He wouldn't admit to it being a test but he was glad she was still staying calm.

"nonokial sigils."

"Magic geometric markings?" Chloe replied and watched as he nodded. A slightly surprised look on his face.

"What? All blondes aren't dumb." She offered him a bright smile. "So now he can't find me?" She watched as they nodded. "I'm going to assume we aren't staying here tonight but can I please take a shower before we go anywhere? Oh and borrow some clothes too."

Dean watched as she moved to get off the bed slower than the last time to be sure she had her feet under her. When she stood he noticed for the first time just how small she was. Reaching into his bag he grabbed a faded black Zeppelin t shirt and a pair or worn grey sweats. She would be swimming in them but it was better that what Sam could offer. He pushed open the bathroom door and handed her the pile by way of an answer and watched as she walked by him. "Just be quick about it sweetheart."

She glared at him; did he think she was daft? Of course she would hurry.

"Chloe, My name is Chloe."

She closed the door pausing to lock it, although she was pretty sure if they wanted to get in the lock would have been nothing more than a nuisance she felt slightly safer with the barrier there. Turning on the water she peeled off the dress she had been wearing. When she had taken it out of her closet it had been a soft green with tan flowers and it had seemed like the perfect answer to the chilling weather. Now as the fabric pooled at her feet she could barely make out anything but the dirt and blood stains. She felt a shiver go up her spine. What had she done? She wanted to believe that she had just fought evil but she wasn't naïve, nothing was that black and white.

Stepping into the shower she watched the reddish brown water swirl around the drain until it ran clear. Grabbing the motel shampoo she emptied the entire contents into her hand before lathering her hair. The water felt like heaven and she would have stayed in there forever but she knew she had to hurry.

* * *

000000000000000000

As always reviews are so much appreciated!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Cas how the hell isn't she a vegetable?" Dean barely waited for the door to close before the words were rushing past his lips in a low hiss.

"I don't know Dean. There is something different about her."

"Like evil different or like she's a south paw?" Sam gave his brother a nasty look.

"She isn't evil but I don't know what it is."

"How can you not know?" Dean couldn't hind his shock.

Sam moved to sit in front of his computer and started typing furiously. He immediately started to get hits on her name. "Check this out." He turned the screen so Dean could see the long list of links that her name brought up.

"Wow, someone is a popular little bunny." He pointed to the top link and Sam followed it to an article about her setting up a foundation for trouble kids. It had a bio posted and Sam scanned it while Dean leaned over his shoulder. They were so engrossed in reading about her that neither noticed the water in the bathroom had shut off until she was standing next to them.

"That bio stinks, it doesn't mention anything about when I was arrested by homeland security or possessed by an 18th century witch."

Dean pulled back and took a good look at her. Clean and fresh from the shower her pale skin had a slight pink glow to it. Her light blond hair hung in wet waves around her face. She was beautiful. But it was her eyes he couldn't look away from. The deep green sparkled with mischief as she smiled at him. He tore his gaze away to take a look at the rest of her and wasn't disappointed. She filled out his t shirt in all the right ways. He nearly bit his tongue when he realized she wasn't wearing the pants at all.

"They were way too big plus this shirt is covering more than that rag you found me in so I decided not to bother." That was fine with him. It certainly wasn't a bad thing to have those shapely legs available for his inspection.

"Chloe we were just.." Sam was stammering.

"Checking up on the girl you pulled out of an abandoned building? Relax you're not doing anything I wouldn't be doing in your shoes." Sam blushed bright red and Chloe felt a pang of loss. He reminded her of Clark. "So when are we getting out of here?"

"Right now sweetheart." Dean grabbed his stuff and walked out to the car. He needed some fresh air. Suddenly the motel room was way too small.

Chloe waited till he was out the door and then she turned to Sam and Cas. "Any chance we could hit up a super store? Wal-Mart maybe? Cause although Zep is an awesome band I'm pretty sure I'm going to need something else till you get me home." She sat on the edge of the bed and the t shirt rode up slightly. Sam found himself staring at her legs and blushing again. "Course if I had known I was leaving I would have grabbed my emergency bag… "

"Emergency bag?" Sam's quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah it isn't that unusual for me to have to leave at a moments notice so I always keep a bag with essentials packed and sitting at the door."

"This bag is in your apartment?" He had been so quiet Chloe almost forgot he was still here. She looked up and nodded at him. "Would it be helpful for you to have this?"

"Yes it would be great." She smiled at him. If wishes were horses… She watched as he vanished before her eyes only to appear moments later with her bag.

Sam watched as Chloe jumped off the bed at Cas's return. A smile from ear to ear. "That was awesome. Thanks!" she grabbed the bag and carried it into the bathroom. He assumed she wanted to put her own clothes on.

"Where's blondie?" Dean was strolling back in through the door scowling.

"Changing I guess. Cas got her stuff from her apartment. Vanished and reappeared right in front of her and she didn't even bat an eyelash." Sam was still staring at the bathroom door.

"Nothing? What is up with this chick?" Sam just shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea but he was sure going to try and figure it out.

* * *

20 minutes later Chloe was dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans, her own soft blue fleece and her favorite sneakers. Seated in the back seat of the Impala she watched as Dean maneuvered the car back onto the highway.

"So where's your friend?"

"Cas?" Sam turned slightly in the seat to look at her.

"Yeah, although I guess he doesn't really need to drive anywhere."

"Okay, this is ridiculous. Why are you so calm?" Dean stared at her in the rearview mirror. "We just told you there is an apocalypse going on which you now seem to be a part of. Then you watch Cas vanish and you don't even jump?"

"I'm sorry how should I be acting?" She crossed her arms in an unspoken challenge. "You guys seem to be the experts so if there are some rules for this you let me know and I will try and follow them." Her voice was calm but Dean saw the spark of anger in her eyes.

He continued to glare at her while Sam tried to repress a smile.

"If you had bothered to read half of the crap you found about me you would know that I am no stranger to weird or unexplained. Super speed is only cool the first time you meet some who can run to Mexico to get you a burrito and bring it back before it gets cold."

"He didn't run." Dean sounded smug.

"Fly, teleport, whatever. He's still just a guy."

"Yeah actually he's not." Dean couldn't keep the smirk off his lips. "He's an Angel." Oh yeah the look on her face was worth it. Not to mention she actually stopped talking.

She hated him knowing that he had gotten exactly the reaction out of her that he wanted. "What about his..." She had to search for the word for a second. "Vessel?"

"Oh you mean Jimmy? Yeah he did actually choose to let Cas in. No coercion involved. Unlike some angels Cas actually plays by the rules." Although it wasn't a lie it wasn't the whole truth either and Dean felt a bit guilty misleading her.

"So you know someone with superspeed?" Sam wanted to distract them before fists started flying.

"Two people actually." Chloe smiled warmly at him.

"Just how fast are we talking?" Sam's curious nature got the better of him.

"I don't know. I've never measured it." She appeared lost on thought for a moment. "At least faster than a bullet."

"Cool" Sam turned back towards the road imagining the possibilities. While Dean grumbled under his breath.

"So what's the plan?" Chloe asked.

"Tonight we are going to put a few hundred miles between us and Pine Ridge. The rest we can figure out in the morning." Dean glanced at her but then turned his attention back to the road.

* * *

* * *

AN as always reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

4

It was almost 2am when they pulled into the parking lot of the Ainsworth Motor Lodge. Sam had slept most of the way. His large frame leaned against the door. His jacket wedged under his head as a pillow. He had snored softly almost the entire last hour and Chloe found it oddly soothing. She envied him. She was bone tired, had no idea the last time she had slept, and yet, she was afraid to close her eyes.

After Sam had dozed off. Chloe had decided her window for questions had closed and she should follow his example. She had leaned her head back against the seat and tried to let the hum of the road lull her to sleep. She had jerked awake shortly after. The fresh images of broken bodies in her mind. There had been so much blood. She was shivering now and she was pretty sure it wasn't from the temperature.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty we're there." Dean tapped his brother's shoulder before killing the engine of the car. He got out and walked into the office. Chloe watched as he checked them in.

"He's not such a bad guy you know?" Sam spoke the words softly.

"You trying to fix me up with your brother?" Chloe whispered the words into Sam's ear. Her breath hot against his skin making him shiver.

"What? No. I just don't want to spend the next couple of days walking on eggshells waiting for you to hit him."

Chloe laughed softly. "Don't worry Sam he isn't the first hero with serious ego problems I've had to deal with. You'd be surprised at how patient I can be."

Sam turned in his seat and stared. What the hell kind of life had she led up until this point? He was going to ask when Dean pulled his door open and slipped back into the car.

"Lucky 7 Sammy." He held up the keychain and grinned.

"Should I even bother to ask if I can have my own room?" Chloe watched as both men frowned at her. "Big no on that one. Got it." She leaned back in the seat and sighed. First thing in the morning she was going to call Ollie. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to send Bart to come get her?

* * *

* * *

The three of them trudged into the room and Chloe headed right for the bathroom. She did her usual nighttime routine and changed back into Dean's shirt. She didn't like the idea of being beholden to him but the nightgown in her bag was not going to cut it. Opening the door she watched as Sam drew symbols over the doors and the windows while Dean poured salt? Was that right?

"What are you doing?" Dean looked up and smirked. Less than 12 hours ago they had found her huddled in a ball in a basement and now she was standing in the bathroom doorway wearing his shirt again, looking sexier than should be legal. Wow if Sam wasn't here… He tried not to follow that line of thinking. No point in getting all worked up before bed time.

"Warding the room. Angels and demons aren't the only things that go bump in the night." Dean looked back to the salt line he was laying down.

"Like what?"

"It's 2 am and it's been a really long day, can we play 20 questions in the morning?" Chloe just nodded at him. "Great, I'll take the couch and you can have this bed. Sam you can have the other."

Sam thought about arguing. He had at least slept in the car. Dean should get the bed but he knew he would refuse. Dean always took the bed by the door. It was an unspoken rule. Placing himself between Sam and any danger. Since that wasn't an option tonight he took the couch by the door and placed Chloe in the bed between them.

Chloe lay there waiting for Sam and Dean to take their turns in the bathroom. She was exhausted but she was still afraid to sleep. There was so much stuff floating around in her brain. She had so many questions and contrary to what she had told Sam earlier she was not a patient person. Not to mention she was trapped in a hotel room with 2 men she barely knew. Yes they had rescued her but she didn't know anything about them. She wanted to trust her gut. Chloe knew enough heroes to recognize when she saw them but she had made mistakes in the past. She tried not to dwell on how much that simple misjudgment cost her. What she wouldn't give to be in her watchtower right now. In her own bed. She rolled over and closed her eyes. Her last thought was how good Dean's shirt smelled. Like pine trees and gun powder and something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

AN

Reviews, reviews, reviews, please keep them coming.


	5. Chapter 5

There were strong hands on her shoulders holding her down. She was fighting, twisting and turning and still she couldn't get up. She wanted to scream but she couldn't seem to get her mouth to move. There was so much blood. Her hands were sticky with it. She could hear it dripping from her like water. Oh god what had she done?

"Dammit Blondie, wake up." Dean's words were an order not to be disobeyed. Her eyes shot open and scanned the room franticly.

"I'm okay." Her eyes found Dean's in the darkened room and focused. His hands were still on her shoulders like he had been holding her still. Or trying to shake her awake. "It was just a nightmare."

"Yeah just a nightmare that had you gasping for breath and trying to tear the sheets off the bed." Dean smirked at her but she could see the concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam's voice was filled with worry. He really was so much like Clark.

"I'm fine Sam." She smiled warmly at him but it never quiet reached her eyes. He was holding a shotgun in his hands. She looked back to Dean and noticed the large knife on the bed next to her. She scooted back away from him. A small shiver of fear running up her spine.

"Don't you think if we were going to hurt you we would have done that by now?"' Dean's tone was annoyed. She had to agree, she had been sound asleep, and if they wanted to do her harm they had plenty of opportunities.

"I'm sorry," She shook off her apprehension. "I'm just not up for being shot again."

She turned on a dime. One minute she was thrashing against the sheets and the next she was making jokes about getting shot. Dean was really starting to wonder about her. Dam if she wasn't making him very curious.

Chloe looked over and glanced at the clock. 700. She wasn't going back to sleep but she could tell both the boys really wanted to." Dean, you can take the bed I'm not going back to sleep. Sam any chance I can borrow your laptop?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at her and then a worried look crossed his face. "Look, I of all people know information found on the web isn't always accurate, so don't worry I wouldn't believe anything without confirmation. Not that it matters since I still don't know your last name." Sam smiled weakly at her. He had an urge to tell her but then he saw the scowl on Dean's face and kept quiet. "I just want to give my friends some more details."

"You really think that's a good idea?" Dean's tone was sour.

"Oh I have no intention of telling them about the apocalypse." She watched as he stopped climbing into the bed to look at her. "I told you I'm not an idiot so try to act less surprised when I don't make stupid decisions." She flashed Dean a bright smile while Sam tried to hide his snickering.

"Here's the bottom line. You have your secrets and I have mine. The only reason I am still in this room is because I need information. I will not be used again and you boys seem to be the only ones who can help me ensure that doesn't happen."

Dean was looking at her smugly now. "So you need us huh sweetheart?" Sam's head whipped around.

"Dean ..."

"Relax. I know he's right." Dean was trying really hard not to look smug. "But there are also people that need me."

"Give it to her Sam," Dean rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. "Give her whatever she wants if it will keep her quiet enough for me to go back to dreamland."

Sam frowned at his brother but didn't argue anymore. He reached into his bag and handed Chloe the laptop.

"Thank you Sam. You have my word I won't poke into anything." She knew what a huge deal it would be to lend anyone her computer. She just hoped he knew she got that.

"The password is _Jessica_ and you can read through the case folders on the desktop." Dean wasn't the only one that could make decisions. Sam trusted her. He wasn't sure what it was about her but she put him at ease. He had been wrong before and it had cost him dearly but there was just something about her.

She smiled at him big and wide and he knew he had made the right call.

Sitting at the desk in the tiny motel room Chloe's fingers flew across the keys. First she remoted into watchtower and sent Oliver an update on her situation, reassuring him she was fine. Then she backtracked out and erased all traces of her activity from Sam's computer. Satisfied watchtower was safe once more she opened the folder he had mentioned. It was separated into several subfolders, she clicked on the one labeled "shape shifter" and started to read the first of 2 documents. Sam's style was a no frills account of what had happened. Written like a police report it was filled with facts and observations but no emotions. Nothing about how hard it must have been to have to fight something that looked exactly like his brother. The 2nd file container the boys next encounter with shape shifter. It had been much more entertaining but still the thing had been a murderer. Chloe wondered if it was nature or nurture that made them evil. She read a few more files on vampires, vengeful spirits, cursed objects, and werewolves. She shouldn't have been surprised that such things all existed after everything she had seen but she couldn't help it. She sat there reading the files as fast as her brain could process the information. Desperate for anything that might prove helpful.

Glancing back she saw that Sam and Dean were sleeping again. She needed coffee. How she had managed to survive this long without it was a testament to how engrossed she had been in Sam's files. Slipping on her shoes she grabbed her bag and fished out her emergency cash stash. Slipping a couple of 20's in her pocket she left the room as silently as possible.

As she pulled the door closed behind her she thanked her lucky stars. About 100 yards up the road on the other side was a coffee shop. She walked quickly and smiled as she opened the door, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee making her much more optimistic about the day. She ordered 3 large coffees to go, she paused at the counter and added 2 sticky buns, 2 muffins and a fruit bowl.

Halfway back to motel and she had begun mumbling to herself. The three steaming cups were in a cardboard tray so that she could carry them back unassisted but that meant she didn't have a free hand to drink her own. The smell was tickling the inside of her nose and making her mouth water. She just wanted one little sip. Turning the knob and letting herself back in the room she was surprised to find Sam and Dean throwing on their clothes and rushing around the room.

"Is this a fire drill?"

"Where the hell did you go?" Dean was shouting.

"I bought coffee." She lifted the tray up as if it wasn't very obvious where she had gone. "Oh and some sugary goodness"

Sam immediately calmed down but Dean was still grumbling. "Thanks Chloe, this is great." Sam made to grab the coffee nearest him.

"They're all black, there's cream and sugar in the bag if you want it." She turned towards Dean and opening the bag waved it under his nose. "I'm sorry I didn't leave a note. I didn't realize you would worry."

She was staring at him with those luminescent green eyes and he wanted to grab her and wipe that smile off her face. The only reason he didn't was because of the genuine look of surprise. As if she just assumed they'd be happy to be rid of her. It made him angrier.

"Consider this a peace offering." She held out the sticky bun to Dean and smiled as he took it from her hand.

"I cannot be bought." Dean grumbled and took a big bite, turning away from Chloe. It wasn't her fault that he had dreamt about her. Well maybe it was her fault for offering her bed after sleeping in it. Stupid pillow smelled like lavender and sandalwood. They needed to get her up to speed on the apocalypse and back to her life before Dean did something stupid.

"So Sam I read through most of those case files. Un Freaking Believable!" She smiled at him over her coffee cup. "Makes my Meta's look down right tame."

"Meta's?" Sam mumbled the words over his sticky bun. "Never heard of them."

"Not surprising." Chloe stabbed another piece of fruit and popped it into her mouth. "You know Smallville is the Meteor Capitol of the world right?" Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah well the rocks that fell to earth gave some people special abilities. The only problem is that have a tendency to go a little homicidal."

"Like super speed?" Chloe looked at Dean with surprise. "Not just another pretty face, sweetheart."

She scowled at him but chose to ignore the nickname. She didn't think flying sumo style onto the bed with him was a good idea. She would pick her moment and he would regret his attitude. "Not every Meta is evil and not everyone with abilities is a Meta."

"You would have made an awesome politician." Dean continued to scowl. He wasn't sure why it bothered him that she was keeping things from him. It wasn't like he trusted her. Heck they hadn't told her much of anything.

"Everything isn't always black and white Dean." Chloe's voice was soft.

"Yeah actually it is. Evil is Evil and nothing comes without a price." Chloe looked away from him, noticing Sam's expression. He looked regretful and sad. Whatever had happened between them they were in some serious need of therapy. Sadly Chloe didn't have time to play mother hen to them. She was already maxed on adopted children.

"So what's the plan?" Chloe changed the subject. She wasn't in the mood to get into a philosophical discussion with Dean. "It's not safe for me to go home yet is it?"

Sam offered her a sympathetic smile.

"We don't know how Ramiel found you. Just because Cas gave you the angel radar jammer doesn't mean he won't be keeping an eye out for you in your usual places. At the very least he's watching your apartment."

"Great so I can't go home. Any idea when you boys are going to be able to wrap up this apocalypse?"

"Oh sure, How about 2 weeks from Tuesday? Does that work for you?" Dean didn't seem any happier about having to keep her around.

Before either could respond Dean's cell rang. "What?" He looked over at the bedside table and read the address into the phone. Switching the phone closed he turned to see Cas standing in the room with them. "What've you got?"

"I found reports of a tiny blond cutting a swath of destruction across Nebraska."

"I'm not tiny." Chloe replied indignantly. She didn't want to hear what she had done while she was possessed; it wouldn't matter that she couldn't have stopped it the guilt would still be hers.

"2 major battles in Grant and Alliance and at least a dozen smaller skirmishes in between. Both sides suffered major loses." Cas turned to Chloe. "I found a wounded soldier. He told me that Ramiel did not leave, he was forced out."

"Forced out? You mean like exorcised?" Sam sounded surprised.

"Who the hell could pull that off?" Dean was shocked.

Cas was watching her and it made Chloe want to squirm. "Don't look at me. I have no idea."

"Several members of the garrison report seeing a bright white light and then Ramiel's true form." Cas turned back to Dean. "He was pushing towards Rapid City,"

"And what is so great about Rapid City?" Dean was still trying to figure out how the hell the tiny pixie had managed to exorcise an archangel.

"The colt." Cas responded slowly.

AN

Reviews are love and the love has been overflowing! Please keep them coming and I will keep the updates coming.


	6. Chapter 6

"The colt." Cas responded slowly.

"What?" Both boys were obviously shocked by this information.

"Yes, that is what he said. Ramiel had heard the Colt was in Rapid City and was leading his garrison there to retrieve it under orders from Zachariah."

"Asshat." Dean mumbled. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Dean what if it's a trap?" Sam sounded genuinely concerned.

"Doesn't really matter Sammy. We have to kill the devil and the colt is the only way to do it." He turned towards the window with a far away look. "If there is even the smallest chance we have to take it."

Sam nodded in resignation. "Okay great so that's decided. Can we go back to the part about Blondie exorcising an archangel?" Dean smirked at her, daring her to say something.

Chloe knew they were all looking to her for answers but she didn't have any. It was making her head hurt to be so lost in the dark. She remembered how she felt when she started loosing her memories thanks to Brainiac. This was almost worse. Then she had still been Chloe, perhaps she didn't remember her friends but she had still been intrinsically herself. This time she had done horrible things and part of her was glad she would never remember. Did she really want to get back the memories that lead to her being covered in blood?

"I don't know how I did it." Her voice was soft and fragile and it made Dean nervous. Up until this point she had been unshakable. If she fell apart now he had no idea how they would deal with it.

"Don't worry Chloe we will figure this out." Sam stood next to her smiling his most reassuring smile.

Chloe looked up at him and nodded slowly before the first tears snuck out. She wiped at them absently before taking a deep breath and pulling herself together. "Sorry, guess this has just been a bit much." She was pulled out of her explanation by a knock at the door.

Dean shoved her towards Sam and Cas and moved towards the door. Pulling his 9mm out and holding it ready.

"I'm looking for Chloe Sullivan." Called a voice from the other side of the door. Before she could tell the brothers to relax Sam was shoving her behind him while Dean pulled open the door and pointed the gun in Oliver's face. "Woo buddy. I come in peace." As if to demonstrate this Oliver put his hands up.

Chloe broke free from Sam and rushed forward, standing between Dean and Oliver. Oliver might have looked innocent but Chloe didn't doubt for a minute that he had come unarmed.

"You know this guy Chloe?" Sam asked her gently.

"Yes, Dean put the gun away, please." Chloe had placed a hand on his arm to try and get him to look at her.

Oliver watched as Dean lowered his weapon. He noticed he didn't put it away nor did he relax his stance. Then he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Chloe tightly. He noticed the men exchange a look but he would worry about what they meant latter. Right now he was just glad Chloe was okay.

"You scared the crap out of me. Do you have any idea what Clark, Bart and the rest of the boys have been doing?" He pulled her close again and whispered into her ear. "I thought I lost you."

Chloe smiled warmly at him. "I told you not to come Ollie."

"Actually I think you told me not to send the jet. You didn't say anything about the helicopter." He smiled warmly at her. "So are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oliver, this is Dean, Sam and Cas." She pointed each of them out. Dean grunted, Cas nodded and Sam actually came forward to shake his hand.

"Oliver Queen right?" Sam gushed and Oliver just nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Oliver released Chloe slightly to shake Sam's hand.

"Chloe can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Oliver smiled warmly but Dean didn't trust it. He knew a predator when he saw one. Behind that slick mask the man currently holding Blondie was a well trained soldier. If Cas hadn't given them the all clear for Demon possession he would have already shot the man. Standing there all suave in his expensive suit and his charming smile. Not to mention Dean didn't like the way he grabbed the petit blond like he owned her or the way she allowed it.

"Just give me a minute." Chloe practically shoved him out the door. It had been a minor miracle Dean hadn't attacked him yet and she knew each minute he stood there was only getting them closer to blows. Closing him out in the hallway she turned back to the 3 men. "I need 10 minutes with him. He isn't going to leave until he is sure I am okay. Don't follow us and don't even think about trying to argue. I am well aware of the danger. 10 minutes isn't going to matter one way or the other."

Dean stood there growling. He did not like being told what to do. Even when it was by such a pretty mouth. "You believe her Sam?" Dean turned to his brother for support but found him still standing there slack jawed.

"Do you know who that was?"

"No should I?" Dean fired back angrily.

"Oliver Queen multi BILLIONAIRE head of Queen Industries,"

"Billionaire huh?" Dean seemed mildly impressed at that. "You sure he isn't possessed?" Dean waited for Cas's response.

"Yes, He is human."

* * *

As soon as the door closed Oliver grabbed her again. "I'm getting you out of here and back to Metropolis right now."

"Oliver, listen to me please. I can only imagine how hard this is but I need you to trust me. It's not safe for me at home right now."

"I'll make it safe. Bart and AC will patrol and Victor will upgrade the security."

"It won't be enough. Look I know this is asking a lot but I need you to just back off for now. Please." She was pleading with him. She knew it sounded like doomsday all over again but she couldn't give him details. Oliver and the team had their own enemies to fight. They didn't have the skills necessary to fight this war. That much she had learned from Sam's files.

"Chloe, I need you, I don't think I can do this alone yet." Oliver was pleading now.

She reached up and gently caressed his cheek. "You're a hero Oliver. I'm just a sidekick. You will be fine without me."

"Don't give me that. You are so much more than just a sidekick." For a minute Chloe felt the air shift and she thought Oliver was about to tell her something but then he smiled his most charming Queen smile and shrugged. "I'm not going to be able to change your mind am I?"

She just shook her head. Afraid he would hear how much doubt she had in her voice.

"Dam it. Bart is not going to be happy." He handed her a bag. "I brought your laptop on the off chance that you had become immune to my charms. Your cell's in there too. I would give Lois a call. She is not happy."

Chloe smiled brightly at him. "It's not forever Ollie." She had no idea if that was true. It had occurred to her at some point that she might never be able to go home but she didn't want to think like that. She was going to put her faith in Sam and Dean. They would do what needed to be done and she would do what she did best. Every hero needs a sidekick right?

She smiled brightly at Oliver and pulled him back into a hug. "You had better check in. It's going to be hard enough keeping the boys from checking on you."

"How did you find me anyway?" He frowned slightly. "Oh you sneaky bastard. You put a tracking device in my emergency bag!"

"No comment." She smirked slightly. "I'm curious when you had time to pick it up though?" She slapped his arm playfully and watched as he walked away. "Don't forget to call."

She watched as he drove away in a long black limo then turned and went back into the hotel room. 3 heads turned in unison but it was Dean that spoke. "Well that was a cozy reunion."

Chloe glared at him but kept silent.

"Let me see if I got this straight? You have been arrested, shot, possessed, stalked, attacked, and your entourage includes millionaires and mutants?" Dean was baiting her and she knew it.

"_Billionaires_. With a **B**. And I still don't even know your last name so please tell me why I should trust you again?" Chloe sat in the desk chair and put the bag in front of her. "It's a 2 way street boys. I'm already at a disadvantage. I'm not about to put my friends in danger if I can prevent it."

"Winchester." She looked at him confused. "Our last name is Winchester." Sam looked surprised at Dean's admission but he didn't say anything. "Get your bag; we hit the road in ten." Dean turned and walked out to the car with his stuff.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered the words at her. She tried to smile but didn't have the strength. She was glad when he followed his brother out the door.

"What am I?" Chloe turned to Cas. Her voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know."

* * *

AN

So many great reviews. Thank you!

So much more to come. Are you on the edge of your seats?


	7. Chapter 7

7

"What am I?" Chloe turned to Cas. Her voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know."

"But you can find out right? Isn't there some way for you to see? I mean you're an angel. Don't you have some sort of super powers?" Chloe's voice broke on the last words.

"There is a way but it would be, uncomfortable." Chloe got the impression that he was sugar coating the truth a bit but she didn't really care.

"Do it. Whatever it takes. I'm terrified of what I might have done but I'm more terrified of what could happen."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes do it." She watched as he moved towards her. He extended his hand and placed it on her forehead. Chloe gasped. Time stood still. She was back in her apartment and someone was torturing her. Pealing away pieces of her flesh while she screamed. She remembered being surprised that Clark couldn't hear her. That he hadn't come to save her. Then she remembered the pain. So bright and hot it consumed her every thought. Her every breath till she was agreeing. She didn't even know what she was being asked but she was agreeing because she would have done anything to make it stop. Anything to make it better. Except after she said yes it didn't get better. This was a different kind of torture. She was trapped in her body watching as her hands reached out and tore apart people. Only they weren't people. They had eyes as back as night and she knew they weren't human. There was so much blood. It was dripping off her and the men she was fighting with. Everywhere she looked there was more blood. Fight after fight and she was winning but at what cost? She was trapped and the force was controlling her. It was so dark and cold inside her cage.

Battle after battle she watched her fellow soldiers die even as they slaughtered the enemy and suddenly her arms were wrapped around a small child. Only it wasn't a small child. It was something evil. The black eyes told her as much even if the blood soaked knife didn't but she didn't care. She couldn't let the thing that was controlling her kill the little boy. She screamed. For the first time in days she felt warm. Then there was a blinding pain that sent her to her knees. Somehow she was back in control. Somehow she had forced the thing that had inhabited her body out.

She felt herself collapse onto the filthy floor of the tiny basement. Had she followed the boy thing down here to kill him? Was it a trap? She looked up and he was standing before her ready to strike and she reached out her hand to stop him but instead there was another flash of blinding white light and the boys eyes changed back to a soft blue. He cried out and ran from the house, Chloe collapsed onto the floor. She wasn't sure how long it was before Dean found her. Could have been days or hours.

Blinking her eyes open she saw the look of awe and fear on Castiel's face. "How did you do that?" Except she didn't know what part he was talking about. "There is no demon blood in you."

Sam and Dean opened the door and walked back in to find Chloe standing in front of Cas as white as a sheet. Cas looked more nervous that Dean had ever seen him. "What the hell is going on in here?" Dean's tone was gruff and low.

Chloe turned to look at him and she felt the world tilt. She was dizzy and had a headache to end all headaches. She stumbled forward and Dean moved fast. Grabbing her arms and steadying her. Her eyes wide and glassy found his. "I remember." The words were a soft hiss of breath and if he hadn't been standing right in front of her he wouldn't have heard them.

"It's okay Chloe. I got you." He tried to reassure her. Her eyes made him nervous. The spark was completely gone.

"Something is wrong with me." He didn't like the pain it caused him to see her so lost.

"She exorcised Ramiel and a Demon with her touch." Cas spoke the words softly.

"Son of a bitch, you said she didn't have any demon blood in her Cas." Dean was angry and Chloe felt his grip tighten on her arms.

"She doesn't. There is something else. I have never seen it before. It's like a green light. I can't explain it."

Chloe sighed. She understood. Finally. She thought her powers were gone. It had been so long since she had been able to heal someone. If her powers were back why couldn't she save Jimmy? She felt like screaming but instead she turned away from Dean and grabbed a knife off the table. Sam instinctively took a step forward but Dean didn't move.

"So what's the plan Blondie? You gonna to try and cut me?" He offered her his most charming smile.

"I'm asking you to trust me." She looked longingly at his face. Begging without words.

"I only trust myself and Sammy here but I will make an exception for you for the next five minutes." There was something about her. He shouldn't trust her. He should be vigilant. Cautious. On guard like always but he was tired and he really wanted to think that they were battling the devil for a reason.

She moved closer and grabbed his hand. He didn't fight her, only watched warily as she brought the knife across his palm leaving a cut in its wake. Dean hissed out a breath but didn't twitch. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and raised his hand in a silent gesture for Sam to stop. "There had better be a point to this. I'm not a big fan of bleeding."

His tone was cocky. Chloe knew despite the fact that she held the knife she was still the one in danger. Dean was highly trained and she was half his size. If he wanted to take the knife from her there wasn't a dam thing she could do about it. She watched as the blood welled up and put the knife down. She saw Sam take his first deep breath. She closed her eyes and placed her hand over the cut while moving closer to Dean. She felt him stiffen and then relax as she pressed her hand tightly over the wound. She heard Sam and Cas gasp. She could feel the white healing warmth radiate from her hands even with her eyes closed. She knew they could see it too.

Dean didn't move, the cut was nothing. He didn't even think it would require a bandaid but it still stung. He didn't move because he was staring into her face. Before she closed her eyes she had looked at him and he felt his gut twist. She knew he had been the one in control the entire time and it humbled him that she hadn't been asking for his trust but offering her own. Then he felt her small soft hands wrap around his rough callused palm and he frowned. He felt gentle warmth and then there was a soft glowing. He wanted to pull his hands away but he said she could have five minutes. It certainly didn't feel like she was hurting him. It felt like she was healing him.

Dean gasped and pulled his hand back as soon as she released it. Turning it over to inspect the cut. Then he turned it towards Sam and Cas to show them the smooth unmarked skin. He was frowning. "Cool trick, what's it cost?"

Chloe looked at him confused.

"So what did you get? Ten years?" Dean's words were angry.

"I don't understand?" Chloe expected them to be freaked out. Based on their profession she though there might even be a chance they would attack her but Dean's anger was confusing. Why was he mad at her?

"Dean relax." Sam was moving forward. He could understand why Dean would be angry but it looked like Chloe genuinely had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh sure lets all sing a chorus of kumbuya while Chloe explains why she sold her soul."

"Dean enough." It was Cas now. "Her soul is intact. She has made no such deal."

"No demon blood and no deal." Dean turned back to her frowning. "Shit, you're a mutant." He finally understood about her cryptic comment about her meteor freaks. She was one of them.

"I prefer Meta, but yes. I thought I had lost my ability but it seems like Ramiel's presence made it resurface." She looked pale and fragile but her voice was strong. He saw sorror in her eyes and regret.

"We need to get on the road." Dean turned and walked back out the door. Sam smiled weakly at her and then followed.

Chloe was left alone in the room with the Angel. "What am I supposed to do?" Her voice was weak, thready; she was on the verge of tears again. She hated feeling like this.

"Go with them. Dean will protect you." Cas moved towards her and raised his hand to rest on her shoulder. She supposed he did it to comfort her but instead it just felt awkward. "You can help them."

Chloe nodded slowly. She turned grabbing her bag and headed for the parking lot and the back seat of the Impala. It was going to be a long trip but at least she had her laptop. She could use a distraction.

* * *

AN

Please keep the reviews coming and I will keep the updates coming.


	8. Chapter 8

8

"What the hell are we supposed to do with her?" Sam asked excitedly as they walked to the car.

"Do with her?"

"Yeah, I mean she said herself the Meta's have a tendency to go homicidal. Can we take that chance?"

"Sammy do you really think she is a threat?" Dean pulled open the car door but paused to look at his brother.

"I don't know." Sam said the words softly hanging his head.

"Yeah you do. We both do." Dean waited for Sam to look up. "She may be a huge pain in the ass but she isn't evil." Sam nodded slowly. He was still afraid to trust himself.

"Hurry up Blondie, We got miles to cover." Dean hollered over Sam's shoulder.

As Sam sunk into the seat he watched her toss her bag in the trunk and slip into the back seat silently. Her sad eyes met Sam's in the rearview mirror and he immediately felt guilty for ever thinking she could be evil.

Dean started the car and turned up the radio. Chloe recognized the familiar cords of Led Zeppelin's Immigrant Song. She didn't need to have known Dean since birth like Sam to understand this was his way of letting everyone know the time for talking was over.

* * *

The silence weighed on her. The classic rock was giving her a headache and her stupid laptop kept dropping the signal every time she found something interesting. According to the Web she was riding with two dead men who, before their untimely demise, had left a trail of death and destruction across the country. Of course it was easy enough to match up their list of supposed crimes with Sam's case files. Her personal favorite was the ghostfacers. She only wished there had been actual video. She would have killed to see Dean in a reality show.

She found the article about their mother and the much more recent one about their father. They were truly alone in this world and she now understood the connection she had sensed between the brothers. It was easy to imagine what losing their mother had done but she was still lucky enough to have Gabe just a phone call away. To be truly alone was heartbreaking. She found herself letting her walls down just a bit. Not that she would ever tell Dean about her feelings. She was pretty sure he was Neanderthal. Sam on the other hand would certainly benefit from a sympathetic ear. Not that she thought he would take advantage of hers.

"I hate to be a pain but is there any chance this road trip will be making a pit stop anytime soon?" Chloe closed her computer and met Dean's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"I could use a refueling myself." Dean replied lightly as a sign announced food and fuel next exit came into view. He maneuvered the impala off the highway and pulled into the parking lot of what to Chloe looked like a very questionable diner,

The three travelers made there way inside and into a booth without another word. "Can we talk about the elephant in the room?" Chloe asked heatedly after the waitress had left with their drink orders.

"Not sure what you're talking about Blondie." Dean smiled as she gave him a nasty look.

"Dean is a world class denier." Sam smiled at her, ignoring the nasty look Dean gave him.

"Sorry I don't like to get all touchy feely like you Sammy."

"Okay fine. We don't need to talk about it. How about a plan?" Chloe leveled her gaze at Dean. She found it slightly amusing that he had squeezed in next to his brother and left her sitting all by her lonesome while 12 feet of arms and legs tried to get comfortable without touching. Not that she was complaining. There were certainly some advantages to having Dean sitting across from her. Number one among them being the ability to see his eyes, his mouth being a close second.

Chloe was having a harder and harder time pretending that she was unaffected by him. It was stupid really. She could tell he was a huge flirt and ridiculously vain. Not to mention his galaxy sized ego. He was everything she had avoided in the past. She was a smart girl and should be able to see right through his act and yet when his attention was directed at her she felt her heart race and her skin flush. It really was foolish to think he could ever want someone like her. She realized she had been staring at his mouth, suddenly she felt her cheeks flush and looked down at the menu intently.

Sam would have been a better choice. He was certainly handsome in his own right and he made her feel safe but when she looked at him she saw Clark and that spark had long since gone out. No matter how much logic she tried to apply it was bad boy Dean that sent her pulse racing and good guy Sam that made her maternal instincts surface.

* * *

He knew it was stupid to squeeze in with his not so little brother but the idea of being that close to her set him on edge. There was something about her that made him wonder. Something he hadn't done in a long time. He noticed she was staring at his mouth and as if that wasn't enough he nearly spit his coffee out when he saw her tongue dart out to moisten her lips. You don't tease a starving man. It just isn't right.

"Get the Colt, Kill the Devil, Go to Disney World." Dean grumbled at her.

"Oh and I was worried we were unprepared." She sighed heavily. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Dean asked angrily.

"Am I just along for the ride? I'm not helpless you know."

"This isn't your fight." Sam remained silent. He didn't have the strength to play peacemaker right now.

"I beg to differ" her eyes were cold."3 weeks ago you would have been right but then some dumbass angel broke into my apartment and used me to practice his flaying technique."

"revenge then?" Dean voice was cool and calm but she watched the muscles in his jaw twitch. There was something in his eyes. Pain? Sympathy? Recognition?

"No Dean, not revenge. Justice. I have an ability and I have to believe that it is back now for a reason." Chloe could feel the power coursing under her skin. She didn't know how but she was sure her ability had returned stronger than ever. After she had healed Dean the cut had appeared on her hand just like in the past but it was gone in seconds. She barely even felt the sting.

"Do you even know how it works?" Dean's voice was dark and dangerous, barely more than a growl. "How close do you have to get?"

"I don't know. There isn't a manual." Chloe took a long sip of her coffee and appeared lost in thought for a moment. "Last time I had to touch someone to heal them but I'm not so sure now. I feel." She paused and looked back up at Dean. "Stronger."

Dean shuddered at her choice of words. He had to remind himself that this wasn't the same thing he had gone through with Sam 6 months ago. The same thing that had started this whole mess in the first place. Chloe was different. Her ability was not thanks to Demon blood or some other evil deal.

"We have no way to test it Chloe, so we can't count on it." Sam spoke up. He could imagine where his brother's thoughts had drifted. Not for the first time he thought about how he had been able to do things while he was on the demon blood. He knew it was wrong but he missed being able to save people.

"I understand." Chloe spoke softly. She would never be able to explain how she was sure she could do it. How even now she could feel the power pulsing under her finger tips. She would just have to hope that she would be able to prove her worth to them sooner rather than later.

The rest of the meal was spent with Sam explaining the Colt's history. The reason this one gun was so special. Chloe found it strange that while Sam's writing was so clinical his story telling was alive with action and humor. She realized he must have worked hard to keep the entries so clinical.

"We should get going." The food was long gone and Dean had been eyeing the door for a while. Chloe knew he was itching to get back on the road. They still had a long way to go.

"Sam, pay the bill. Chloe and I will wait in the car." Sam looked surprised at his brother's request to be alone with Chloe but he didn't argue.

Dean waited till they were outside before he turned and stopped in front of her. "I can practically hear your thoughts."

"What does that mean?" Chloe crossed her arms and stood there glaring at him.

"It means you are trying to think of a way to prove yourself to us." She tried not to let her surprise show but he caught it. "Can't say I blame you. I've never been one for sitting in the backseat myself but you are not a hunter. Freaky ability or not this is dangerous and I will not risk anyone else's life."

"Dean, I can't just do nothing." Chloe knew arguing wouldn't work. Pleading wasn't something she was fond of but she somehow knew Dean would be more responsive to that attack.

"I'm not asking you to do nothing but I already have 2 jobs, I don't need a third."

"I am going to prove to you that I can help."

He cursed under his breath. "Didn't you hear anything I said?" He moved forward and grabbed her arms. "I can't let anyone else die on my watch."

Her mouth fell open. She expected him to be angry but the sorrow she saw in his eyes made her pause. "I'm pretty sure I can't die." she whispered the words. Not sure why she suddenly found herself being honest with him.

"No one's invincible." He was still holding her and staring into her green eyes. She really was beautiful.

Perhaps it was her need to make the sadness in his eyes go away or maybe it was because her defenses were weak due to her lack of sleep. Whatever the reason Chloe found herself leaning forward slowly. She watched as his face registered shock a moment before he leaned in and met her slightly parted lips in a gentle kiss. She tilted her head to get better access and reached up on her toes. She gasped into his mouth when she felt his arms go around her and crush her to him a moment before she felt his tongue stab into her mouth in a move of such dominance and lust that her knees went weak.

Sam strode out of the dinner and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his brother and Chloe locked in a heated kiss. His first reaction was to turn and go back inside. It felt like such an intimate moment. Shaking off his need to leave he walked forward and loudly cleared his throat. He watched as Chloe pulled away from his brother. Neither looking in his direction.

"I'm sorry." Chloe whispered the words. Her pulse was racing and she felt the blush creep up her throat. What the hell had come over her?

"Nothing to be sorry about." Chloe shivered and Dean had to resist the urge to pull her closer. The moisture on her lips shone in the dim light and he felt his pulse pick up even further. He wanted nothing more then to take her back to some hotel and continue this little intimate moment but he could feel his brothers glare at his back. He offered Chloe his best smirk and watched as she pulled back further, turned and walked to the car.

Sam watched as Dean absently brought his finger to his bottom lip and smiled. He had seen that look before. It usually ended with Sam sleeping in the Impala. Not that he could blame his brother.

"That woman is trouble." Dean whispered as he and Sam stood still watching her get back into the car.

"Dean."

"I know Sammy, I know." Dean's smile faltered. "Back to work."

Sam frowned. He didn't like taking away anything that made Dean smile but this wasn't the time.

* * *

AN

Such a tease! Reviews please.

To everyone who already reviewed I say a hardy thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

9

AN

Based on some wonderful reviews I made some serious changes to this chapter before I posted it and while I did my best to make sure I didn't contradict or repeat myself, if I missed anything please forgive me.

Please keep the reviews coming. Comments are always welcome good or bad!

* * *

He knew she was pretending to be asleep because she was peaceful. He was all too familiar with how haunted her sleep was right now. She had spent most of the previous night whimpering. Dean was amazed it hadn't kept Sam awake. It wasn't like they were in separate rooms.

He had never been one to talk about his problems. He wasn't a sharing kind of guy. His way had always been to push it down and ignore it. So far it had been working fine in his opinion. Sure he barely slept and his drinking had been increasing steadily but he still managed to get the job done and that was the bottom line.

He was surviving.

He frowned. He didn't want that for her. He wanted her to live. That was why he continued this fight, so people like her could live their lives and have the things he never would. Tivo, puppies and cappuccino machines, or whatever the hell else it was that normal people wanted.

He forced himself to concentrate on the drive. Getting to Rapid City and getting the colt needed to be his priority. Not some stupid obsession with a girl he barely knew. Even if her lips had made him feel move alive than anything else in a long, long time.

Dean looked up and saw a sign for the Buckaroo Bunk Motel complete with neon lasso. He maneuvered the car into the parking lot. "Were stopping here for the night. Sam get us a room."

Sam frowned at Dean's order but got out and went to the front desk anyway.

Dean flipped open the phone and called Cas, listing the address and not at all surprised to see the angel already sitting in the back seat as he flipped it closed.

"I have details about where they are keeping the Colt." Chloe opened her eyes at the sound of his voice only to find him watching her with an intensity that made her uneasy.

She was glad for the distraction when Sam jumped back in the car. "Last bungalow on the left. Number 23"

Dean backed the car out and pulled in front of their accommodations for the night.

As soon as the door closed and they were all in the room Dean turned back to Cas. "So where is it?"

"A warehouse on the other side of town. There are at least half a dozen demons guarding it." Cas turned and watched Chloe as she stood nervously by the bathroom door. If she didn't know better she would say he was looking at her with awe.

"Is something wrong?" Chloe whispered. Cas's presence was making her nervous. "I feel like you're looking through me."

"I don't have x ray vision like your friend." His head cocked to the side curiously as he continued to look at her.

Chloe tried not to let her surprise show. How was he aware of Clark's abilities? Could he read minds?

"Great. How are we supposed to get past them with one knife?" Sam asked trying to get everyone back on target.

"I don't know Sam but we'll come up with something." He looked up to see the nervous look on Chloe's face again. "Cas, you planning on helping?" Dean finally got the angel to look away from the petite blond.

Chloe ducked into the bathroom. She was itching to help with the planning. Her watchtower skills begged to be used but she needed 2 minutes of quiet. She wasn't sure what it was about the way the angel was looking at her but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was looking at her soul.

When she poked her head back out she saw the three of them huddled around the small desk with sketches in front of them. She grabbed her laptop and moved next to Sam. "May I?"

Dean smirked at her as Sam moved aside. He couldn't help but glance at her mouth again. He watched as her fingers flew across the keys. Her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip "Can I have the address please?" She asked without looking away from the screen.

"103-12 Barris Ave" Cas watched her intently.

"Okay so it looks like it's in the middle of the industrial part of the city, the buildings on both side are abandoned." Sam's jaw dropped as he realized she had hacked into the city planning office and was downloading the detailed blue prints for the entire neighborhood. "Best access would be the sewer but it would also leave us exposed. We would only be able to go in one at a time. We might want to try entering from this side but with some sort of distraction."

Dean watched as she adjusted, typing each scenario into her computer. He wouldn't say it out loud but this was much better than the pencil sketches he and Sam had worked from in the past.

"If we assume they are on the 3rd floor we should be able to get in and out in 8 minutes."

"Why would we assume that?" Dean asked.

"It's where I would set up. You have a clear view of the entire street and the best vantage point to defend yourself. It doesn't leave an escape route but from what you have shown me about demons I don't think they would be concerned about that." She turned and saw the boys smiling at her. "But you already knew that, you just wanted to see if I did."

Sam chuckled."Oh she's got your number Dean." He turned back to the screen.

"So we go with Chloe's plan. Sam, Cas and I will head in at first light." Dean was all business again.

She wanted to argue that there was no way she was sitting in the car. But she assumed none of them would see reason. Decided to save her energy she just nodded. "I need to make a phone call. Give me five minutes."

She walked out onto the front porch and closed the door behind her.

As soon as she was out of ear shot Dean turned on Cas. "What is the deal man?"

"I don't understand?" Cas was still staring at the door Chloe had walked through like he could still see her.

"You are staring at her like you want to share a cookie with Chris Hanson." Dean kept a wary eye on the front window. He wasn't a fan of her being out of sight.

"I don't understand that." Cas's tone was still cool but his eyes betrayed his emotions.

"Seriously? You are starting to freak me out. Stop staring at her." Dean saw Sam try and cover a snicker.

"But she is so beautiful." Dean's jaw dropped open. "Her aura calls to me."

"I have no idea what that means." Before they could continue Dean heard a male voice and went to the window to catch Chloe talking to someone she obviously knew very well if his farewell was any indication. He tried to tamp down the rage he felt. He had no claims to her.

* * *

As soon as the door was shut Chloe dialed the familiar number.

"_What can I do you for Chloelisious?" _She smiled at the sound of Bart's voice.

"I need a favor."

"_I am at your command."_

She explained to him what she needed and less than a minute later he was standing in front of her handing her the black case. "You sure you're safe?" He frowned at the door to the hotel. "bossman said to leave you alone…"

"Yes Bart, I swear." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't tell the others anything please?"

"Chloe…"

"I know it's asking a lot."

"You know I can't say no to you." She watched as he paused. Thinking about something. "Make sure you call the green meany. He has been especially grumpy without his sidekick." he offered her a huge grin and leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Before she could yell at him she felt the whoosh of air that signaled his departure. She laughed despite the heavy weight that was sitting on her shoulders.

When she walked back into the room she watched as the three men tried their best to look nonchalant. "Seriously?" She looked annoyed. "I asked for five minutes but you had to spy?"

"Super speed huh?" Sam broke the silence.

"That's none of your business." Chloe moved and put the case on the table. Opening it she tilted it so the boys could see its contents.

"Very James Bond." Sam smiled and picked up the ear piece.

"They work on a specific frequency so I will be able to monitor your progress from the safety of the car while you guys retrieve the Colt." She smiled brightly at them hoping they were starting to see her usefulness.

"It's really great Chloe, thanks." Sam put the ear piece down and smiled warmly at her.

"Never needed that stuff before." Dean grumbled under his breath. If he was being honest with himself he would say it was because he had watched that little man kiss the same lips that only an hour ago he had happily devoured, but Dean wasn't in an honest mood. "We should try and get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Cas nodded and vanished. Chloe immediately relaxed. There was just something about the way he looked at her that left her on edge.

"He isn't normally this weird." Sam waited for Chloe to look at him. "I mean sure sarcasm and pop culture are completely lost on him but he doesn't normally act so robotic."

"Great so I bring out his inner freak?" She sighed. Certainly it wasn't the first time.

"He'll get used to you." Sam offered a sympathetic smile and Chloe frowned. She didn't want anyone to get _used to_ her. She wanted this to be over and to get back to her normal life. Well normal for her.

She turned to find Dean slipping his knife under the pillow he had placed on the couch. Somehow without realizing it she was once again between the brothers, with Dean between them and the door. She frowned at him, understanding why suddenly. When he went into the bathroom to change she turned back to Sam. "Does he always use his body as a first line of defense?"

Sam smiled weekly at her. "He thinks his life if worth less than everyone else's." When his eyes met hers Chloe could see the sadness and the guilt.

"Sam if you ever need to talk." She left the sentence unfinished as Dean interrupted them. Strolling out of the bathroom wearing only his sweatpants. Before she could react Sam was up and in the bathroom for his turn.

She cursed him under her breath while she tried valiantly not to stare at a half naked Dean. She caught sight of his smirk and frowned, he knew exactly what he was doing. Taking a deep breath she refused to let him see just how much he had affected her. She turned back in her chair to face her laptop screen and went over the plan for tomorrow one more time.

AN muhaha muhaha evil cliffhanger!

Reviews please.


	10. Chapter 10

10

"It's a good plan." She gasped when his voice came from right over her shoulder. How did he move so silently?

"Thanks." She mumbled the words as she felt him lean in closer. His chest rubbing against her shoulder. She refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing how good it felt. "Do you really think this gun can kill the devil?" She could smell the faint hint of motel soap and mint.

Chloe felt a chill as he took a step back. She turned to see him sitting on the edge of her bed only a foot away. "It's the best chance we have." His serious tone shook her. The usual sarcasm and wit was gone. She worried briefly what the hell she had gotten herself into.

"About earlier." She tried to meet his eyes but found it much easier to stare at her hands in her lap. "I don't know what came over me." She heard him laugh softly. Looking up she found herself trapped by his intense gaze.

"Most women find me irresistible. You certainly wouldn't be the first to throw themselves at me." Her eyes went wide as she listened to his words. Anger replacing any lingering embarrassment.

"Throw myself at you? I didn't feel you pushing me away!" righteous fury made her voice dark and had her getting out of the chair and moving towards him.

"Really it's no big deal. It's a curse sometimes to be this handsome." He stood up to meet her attack, his lips continuing to form a self satisfied smirk.

She had never wanted to slap someone as much as she did Dean in that moment. Stopping herself she took a deep breath, her eyes went wide as she realized what he was doing. _Oh he was good. Almost too good._ He knew she would react this way. Indignation was better than embarrassment. She felt her anger fizzle and decided she didn't like the idea of him _managing her_. She wasn't some delicate hothouse flower. His ability to read her was also itching at her. This was the second time he had been able to figure out exactly what was going on in her head. She took a step forward. There was barely a whisper of space between them and although he tried to hide his surprise she caught the slight raise of his eyebrow.

_He wants to play. I can play_. She thought as she gazed up at him with her best doe eyes. She had seen this simpering look on Lana so often it wasn't hard to imitate. She placed her hands tentatively on his chest. Trying to remember that she was about to show him and not how good the warm smooth skin felt under her palms. "There _is _something about you I find hard to resist." She smiled in what she hoped was a suggestive manner as his pupil's dialated and his muscles twitched under her fingers.

"Why try then?" He had intended his tone to be light and teasing but instead the words were barely above a whisper, dark with promise. How the hell had he lost control of this situation so fast?

She leaned forward leaving their mouths dangerously close; reaching up on her toes she felt her body press against his. She reached one hand up, sliding it along his skin slowly, hearing his sharp intake of breath. She shifted her weight back onto the balls of her feet pulling back, putting her hands on her hips and smiling at him. "What?"

She watched as the lust cleared his face and tried really hard not to think about her own pounding pulse. Her little game had affected her more than she cared to admit. "Did you think I would find you so irresistible that I would try and have my way with you?" She watched as his face transformed into a mask of barely hidden anger. His jaw twitching as he struggled for control.

Dean reached out sliding his hand behind her neck, leaning in, letting his mouth hovering next to her ear. "Next time you decide to play this game you had better be prepared to lose." She shivered as his warm breath caressed her ear. All thoughts of getting even gone. There was nothing but the memory of how his lips had danced across hers and the feel of his hard body. She felt flushed and foolish. What had possessed her to think she could play the part of femme fatale even for a moment?

He pulled back and smirked at the shocked look on her face. "I'm..." Words failed her and she licked her lips nervously. A soft growl escaped him and she felt his grip on her neck tighten briefly before he loosened it again, letting his hand drop back to his side.

"I'm no gentleman sweetheart. Remember that next time you want to play" At his words she continued to look shocked. He realized she had no idea how beautiful she was and just how hard he was finding it resisting her. The two men from her past he had seen her with had both been infatuated with her and she was completely unaware. How did a woman this sexy not even realize her own power? What a shame. In another lifetime he would have enjoyed awakening that side of her.

She was still staring into his eyes when the door to the bathroom opened again and Sam came barging in. Chloe pulled back quickly and turned grabbing her stuff and vanishing behind the door before either brother could speak.

Dean turned to Sam and saw the knowing smirk on his face. "Not a word little brother or you will wake up without your eyebrows." Sam couldn't resist laughing out loud despite his brother's threat.

* * *

When she stepped out of the bathroom she saw Dean curled up away from her on the couch and Sam leaning over a tattered book reading thanks to the bedside light. He looked up and offered her a sympathetic smile. He seemed to understand her need for silence and directed his attention back to the book.

She slipped under the covers staring at the ceiling not wanting to close her eyes but knowing that she needed to be rested and ready in the morning. She had always had trouble sleeping before a big mission and tonight was no different. Add to that the nightmares and she would be lucky to get any sleep.

There were so many more variables to worry about. Chief among them being the fact that she had never worked with Sam and Dean before. They didn't know each other the way she knew her JL team. She was fairly certain she could predict Bart's moves better than Bart could, and Ollie was an open book to her. He liked to think of himself as mysterious but she knew him. Tomorrow she would be helping the boys retrieve the one weapon that could end the apocalypse and send Lucifer back to his cage and neither one really trusted her.

She sent a silent prayer to any god that would listen and closed her eyes. Her dreams were dark and terrifying. When she opened her eyes her first thought was to the brightness of the light outside the window. Something in her brain registered it as wrong but she was still half asleep and inclined to dismiss her feelings of dread as the waking manifestation of her nightmare. She started to roll over to try and get back to sleep when her brain realized something was wrong. She bolted out of bed to see Dean already sitting up with his gun in his hand and Sam standing next to him wielding a large knife.

"Dean? Sam?" Her voice was much softer than she'd been hopping for. Fear giving it a high pitched edge.

"Stay calm." It was Dean's voice. She watched as he traded his gun for Sam's knife. Cutting a deep wound across his palm before drawing symbols on the wall with his blood. She watched as he placed his palm in the center of the circle and finally the light outside faded.

"How the hell did they find us?" Sam sounded angry and the look on Dean's face was not much better.

"Who?" Chloe's asked, the hysterical edge fading out of her voice.

"Angels." Dean answered still checking outside to make sure the spell worked. When he turned back he saw the fear in Chloe's' wide eyes. "They're gone now."

Her eyes darted to him and them back to the window. She moved closer to the headboard pulling the blankets up around her making soft mewing sounds. Dean moved towards her. Headless of the fresh wound on his hand.

"Chloe?" He sat in front of her and waited for her eyes to focus. "They're gone. You're safe."

She took a few deep breaths and seemed to calm slightly. She noticed the blood pooling on the sheets and gasped grabbing his hand. Before he could even say a word there was a warm feeling the cut was gone. He stared at the site of the now gone wound. "That is a real handy trick."

Chloe stared up at him. She had barely thought about healing him and the wound was gone. She was much stronger than before. This time the cut didn't even transfer to her. "How?"

"I have a theory." She looked away from Dean to where Sam was standing. "Have you ever healed yourself?"

She cocked her head thinking. She had never been able to help herself before but obviously something had changed. Although it was cool to realize not only could she help others again she couldn't get hurt the ramifications were already making themselves know.

"The sigils are gone. My body _fixed_ them."

"Well that's just great." Dean got up and started pacing. The removal spell only worked for so long and if she wasn't flying under the radar there was no point in going anywhere because they would find her again. He flipped open the phone to call Cas but before he could dial the angel was suddenly there in the room. Dean glanced over at the clock. In less than 3 hours they were supposed to retrieve the Colt and now they were stuck trying to figure out how the hell they were going to hide Blondie.

Cas was staring at her again and Chloe felt a shiver go up her spine. "The markings are completely gone."

So that is why he had been staring earlier. "You knew they were fading but you didn't say anything?" Sam was surprised.

"I didn't realize what was happening. Chloe's aura burns so bright when she is using her ability it is hard to see anything else." Cas glanced at Dean.

"We need to figure out something to keep her hidden." Dean continued to pace.

"Hena markings." Cas replied. "I assume her body will reject a tattoo much easier than it did my markings but Hena is all natural. It might allow it to remain. It will of course have to be reapplied regularly but at least she will be hidden."

Cas vanished and reappeared carrying a bag with Ink and a brush in it. Dean couldn't help but smirk. Oh he wouldn't mind painting some interesting designs on those soft curves.

"You should place them over the heart to increase their power. These symbols should work." He handed Dean the ink and the paper with the symbols on them.

"So what you are saying is that now I need someone to play Picasso once a week?" Chloe tried not to think about what it would take for someone to paint over her heart. "Are you sure it won't work on my hands?"

"It has to be the heart." Cas turned and sat in the chair and Chloe realized he was waiting for someone to do it.

Chloe looked confused, she wasn't about to take her shirt off in front of them but she could see no other way to have the symbols done and although she really didn't like they idea of being exposed she knew she didn't have a choice. "Could I maybe have a little privacy?"

Sam blushed bright red, as if it had finally occurred to him just what needed to be done. He saw the smirk on Dean's face stretch. "Why don't you head into the bathroom and put the robe on. Call me when you are ready and I'll come in." Dean had managed to wipe the smirk off but his eyes still held a devilish glint.

Did she want him doing this? What were the alternatives? Sam? Cas? She would be lying if she said she didn't like the idea of Dean's hands on her skin but that was exactly the reason she should make one of the other guys do it. Too bad Dean was already studying the symbols.

She got up silently and went into the little bathroom. Her pulse racing. She pealed off the Zeppelin t shirt and slipped into the robe. Sitting on the edge of the tub she took a few deep breaths. "I'm ready."

Reviews please. Please Please.


	11. Chapter 11

11

To Dean's credit when he came in the smirk was gone. Maybe Sam had told him to behave. Or maybe by some miracle Dean had started thinking with his upstairs brain. In the end it didn't matter Chloe was just glad he wasn't leering at her. This was going to be hard enough.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to do this in here. Give me a sec." He popped back out the door and told Sam to get lost for a bit. Her last safety measure was gone. With Cas and Sam on the other side of the door she assumed Dean would behave but now he was leading her out of the bathroom and they were alone. Once a week. She was going to have to live with this embarrassment once a week. Maybe she should just let the stupid angels found her. She shuddered at that thought. She would do anything not to have to live through that again.

"Lay on the bed." Chloe looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm not going to take advantage of you." Chloe frowned slightly. He actually looked hurt and she had to admit she felt a bit guilty.

If she was honest with herself it wasn't him that she didn't trust. It was her own reaction to him. Kissing him in the parking lot had been the most impulsive thing she had ever done. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she lay down. She pulled the robe to the side to expose most of her chest. The truth was she would have been more naked in a bathing suit but there was something about laying down in front of him while he stood over her that left her feeling exposed. She turned her head away from him, afraid of what she would see on his face.

"I'll go as fast as I can." There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted her. If the kiss had left any their little game earlier had confirmed exactly what effect she was having on his body but this wasn't what he wanted. He enjoyed the chase. Seduction was a skill and he had honed his like he had all the other tools in his arsenal. This felt like handicapping the game.

He pulled the chair along side of her and placed the ink vial on the bedside table. Dipping the brush in he began the first symbol. As soon as the brush touched her skin Chloe gasped. "Cold." She whispered by way of explanation. Face still tilted away from him, her eyes found a spot on the wall and she tried desperately to keep her breathing even.

The brush continued to move across her skin smoothly and quickly. She began reciting all the times she had nearly been killed by a Meta in chronological order. Anything to keep from thinking about whose hand it was painting on her bare skin. It was so hard to concentrate. The image of Dean slowly tugging open her robe kept popping into her mind. She knew her skin was flushed and despite her best efforts her breathing had picked up. This was torture. Pure and simple.

Dean painted the first of the three symbols without a problem. He concentrated on the intricate markings checking Cas's design numerous times to make sure had it correct. When he paused to compare his to the original he realized how warm her skin had become. Taking a moment to look her over he saw her chest was rising and falling a bit faster than before. He moved the brush back to her skin and began the second symbol. He was having a harder time with this one now that his concentration was broken. He kept glancing up at her face. Turned away in profile the delicate curve of her neck was exposed. He couldn't help but think about trailing gentle kisses along the creamy skin.

Slowly but surely the second design took shape. The simple lines flowing with the rise and fall of her breast. As he added the last detail he took a deep breath. Unaware he had been holding it. Almost done.

"Two down, one to go." Chloe nodded at his words but kept her head turned away. As the brush touched her skin again she closed her eyes. She was trying to remember the meditation techniques Oliver had taught her when she felt Dean's calloused fingers tug at her robe. She gasped. The lines of fantasy and reality getting dangerously blurred. She resisted the urge to turn and look at him.

"Ran out of room." His words were gruff and quiet. There was an edge to his voice that she hadn't heard before. His control was being seriously tested. He watched as she nodded slightly in response to his words but kept her face turned away and her eyes shut tightly. This was such a bad idea. He would suggest that Sammy do it next time but he knew he couldn't let someone else touch her like this. Just the thought of it sent his blood boiling. He cursed himself. She wasn't his and she never would be.

Relax, relax, relax. She was repeating the word over and over again in her head and yet all she could think about was the way his slightest touch from his hand had sent shivers up her spine and set her skin on fire. Her body was strung so tightly she was surprised she wasn't humming. She tired not to think about the wet heat pooling at her core, tried not to think about what it would feel like to have him touch her. Really touch her, without holding back. She shifted her thighs restlessly together, barely suppressing a moan at the friction.

He finished the last swirl and put the brush back in the ink. Comparing it with the original one last time he was sure he had done it right. "Done." He sat back in the chair. He was going to get out of her way so she could go back in the bathroom and get dressed. Not that wearing his old t shirt could be considered dressed but it was better than laying on the bed in front of him with the only thing between them a slight tug of her robe. He clenched his jaw tighter and struggled for control.

Chloe turned and looked at him. Her eyes slightly glassy from squeezing them closed. She sat up quickly pulling the robe tight around her neck, swaying slightly as the blood rushed back to her head. She felt Dean's hands on her shoulder steady her as she looked up into his face. "Dean." She whispered his name softly.

"This is a bad idea." His voice was like a gentle caress.

She brought her hand up tentatively to his face, feeling the rough stubble under her palm. She was so torn. She wanted him. Wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone in her life and yet there was still so much she didn't know about the apocalypse and her ability and … He cut off her trail of thought when he closed the distance between them and kissed her. Soft and feather light he let his lips brush over hers, his tongue caressing her bottom lip, begging entrance.

He pulled back slightly and smiled at her. "I am famous for them." She looked up at him breathless and confused. "Bad ideas."

She smiled brightly at him and leaned back in. Kissing him until the room spun and she was gasping for breath. She pulled back this time. "We need to stop."

Dean frowned and looked away. "yeah of course." he sounded annoyed.

"Until after we get the Colt." She reached out and ran her finger across his still damp bottom lip.

He smirked and Chloe felt a shiver go up her spine. "Should we move to a different location?"

"Don't see the point. You're off the radar again. There is no way they think we would hang around."

Chloe stood up and carried her stuff into the bathroom. It was time to get mission ready. When she came out Sam and Cas were back.

"So we have an hour to kill. What should we do?" Sam looked to his brother who was currently sitting on the bed checking their ammunitions.

"Anyone up for breakfast?" Chloe suggested.

"I could eat." Dean responded.

Chloe felt a familiar pit in her stomach. She knew the boys felt it too. She didn't want to make any comparisons to a last meal but it was hard to avoid. She knew retrieving the Colt was something that they might not walk away from but it needed to be done. The freaking fate of the world hung in the balance. This wasn't something they could take a pass on.

She would have thought the hour would last forever but it went quicker than possible.

As they piled into the Impala and headed to the warehouse the streets were still empty, the sun wouldn't be up for at least another hour and the city was eerily calm. There should have been at least a few other cars and people but they saw nothing. Chloe was doing her best not to let her fear get the better of her. Sam and Dean had been doing this their whole lives, they were more experienced than any of the members of the JL but somehow that didn't ease her concern.

Sitting in the back seat she watched the boys check their weapons one last time. She handed them the gear she had Bart delivery and confirmed it was in full working order. Now she could see and hear everything they could. She pulled up the schematics for the building. "Watchtower online." she responded without even thinking.

"I'm not using a code name." Dean smirked at her as he stepped out of the car.

"I'm okay with one as long as it's cool." Sam was only a step behind his brother.

"Get serious. If you are getting any code name it will be _Sasquatch_." Dean teased him. They both worked better when they were loose.

"Fine but then you're _Kamikaze_."

"I already told you I don't want a code name, besides, if I was getting one it would be _The Ninja_." Sam laughed at his brother.

Chloe could see they were making progress into the building. She smiled slightly at their banter. There were as bad as her boys. All Bravado.

"Dean hold up for a sec while I disengage the security feed." Instead of shutting it down she put it on a 15 minute loop. If it took them longer than that to get out the camera was going to be the least of their concerns. "Okay done. You have 15."

"Got it Chloe. I mean Watchtower." The last word came through the headset like a caress. All velvet smooth and it made Chloe's pulse quicken. Dam him for distracting her during a mission.

"Get moving boys. No time for sightseeing." Her voice was all business. She continued to track them up the 3 flights. They dispatched the one demon standing at the door without a problem but it wasn't going to be as easy once they crossed the threshold. Checking the feed one more time Chloe gave them the layout of the room and the location of the remaining 5 demons.

Dean paused and turned to Sam. Cas was suddenly behind them. He counted to three with his fingers and burst through the door. Dean fired two shots with his sawed off loaded with rock salt hitting two demons in the chest. Sam was right on top of them with the knife finishing them off.

Cas had moved forward while a third rushed him. He placed his hand on the demons forehead and Chloe was momentarily blinded by the white light and then the Demon was gone.

There were two left and they were huddled in one corner obviously protecting something precious to them. Dean Sam and Cas moved forward. The demons were outnumbered, they didn't stand a chance. Dean offered them an evil grin. "This is the part where you boys run back to hell before we send you there."

AN

Cliffhanger. hahahha


	12. Chapter 12

12

Chloe felt a chill run up her spine. Something was wrong. This was going too easy. Why weren't the last demons fighting? She gasped as she checked the feed. Coming out of the vent they had dismissed as an entrance point were a string of demons. So far she had counted 7 but they were still coming.

"Get the colt and get out. They called in backup." Chloe tried to sound as calm as possible over the coms. She sat there for another 10 seconds, watching the boys take out the last two demons and grab the case containing the Colt, before she bolted out of the backseat of the car. They were trapped on the third floor with no way out. Chloe had no idea what the hell she was going to do but she knew there was no way she could sit back and watch them be slaughtered.

Attaching her own com as she ran, she found herself standing in front of the door the demons would have to come through. She had no idea if she was strong enough to do this but she had to try. She had to do something. Blocking off the exit she decided to play the victim. She stood in the far corner waiting as they spilled through the door. Chloe briefly thought it looked like a clown car. Every time she thought she had seen the last one another appeared. In the end there were 13. Oh lucky number thirteen. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

Power coursed through her veins. Her finger tips were rubbing against the denim on her legs itching to release it.

"Are you lost little girl?" They had finally noticed her. Chloe instinctively took a step back.

"Yeah how about you let us help you?" Their words were innocuous enough but their tone was pure evil. Chloe watched as they formed a semi circle and moved towards her. Fighting for control she felt her power lash out and the first few demons fell to their knees confused. She took a step forward. She still had no idea what kind of range she had. The heat was radiating from her and she saw the faint white glow start at her fingertips. She raised her hands palms out and took another step forward.

The remaining demons fell to their knees and began writhing. Chloe smiled confidently as she watched the black smoke rise from their mouths. She was doing it. Holy crap she was actually exorcising more than a dozen demons at once. Looking down at them she felt the heat increase. Before she could blink she found herself lying on the cold concrete. She had a headache to end all headaches.

She could here Dean screaming in her ear. "Chloe, god dam it check in!"

Rubbing her head she sat up to see the 13 previously possessed men sitting up and doing the same. Did she not only exorcize the demons but heal the people?

"Chloe there are 6 people up here wondering how the hell they ended up in a warehouse and Dean is about to kill them again." There was an edge to Sam's voice but at least he wasn't yelling.

"Watchtower here." Her voice was a tiny bit shaky but considering the last time she had resurrected someone she had been out cold for 23 hours she wasn't about to complain.

"What's your position?" Sam was already dragging Dean out the door.

"first floor, southwest corner, by the sewer entrance." She tried to get to her feet but fell again. She couldn't stop smiling as she watched the men wander around confused. Sure these poor guys had lived through something that was likely going to scar them but the key point was they were ALIVE. She had done that.

She swung her head around as Dean came barreling into the room shoving a few of the confused men out of the way. As soon as he saw her he bee lined. Panic and fear still evident on his face. Leaning down he scooped her into his arms. " I told you to wait in the car."

"Had to prove myself." She offered him a weak smile and she closed her eyes. They popped open a moment later. "we got it right?"

"Yeah, we got it." She let her lids slide closed again and tumbled blissfully into oblivion.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again she was lying on a bed in a motel room. She could tell it wasn't the same one as last night but it certainly was similar.

"How long?" Her throat was dry and scratchy.

Dean was immediately by her side. Running his hands over her skin and checking her pulse.

She waited until he was looking at her. "Dean?"

"You didn't have a pulse. Jesus Christ." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Cas said you weren't dead but dam if you didn't look like it."

"How long was I out?" She reached out her hand to hold his. She could feel the headache blossoming behind her right eye. It was going to be a killer. How come she couldn't seem to heal these?

"9 hours." Sam answered since Dean seemed set on doing nothing more than staring at her.

She propped herself up on the pillows and smiled weakly. "Not too bad. Last time I resurrected someone I was out for almost a full day." She watched the shocked look on their faces. "I wasn't kidding when I told you I didn't think I could die."

"You've done this before?" Sam sounded very curious but a little apprehensive too.

"3 times. My cousin was the first. She was an accident. I didn't even know about my ability. Waking up on a slab in the morgue is not something I ever want to repeat." She shivered slightly at the memory and Dean frowned. Turning he grabbed a cup of coffee and handed it to her. Chloe took it from his hands a smiled when she felt the warmth sink into her cold palms.

"Twice more after that. Both times I knew what I was doing but it didn't make it any easier for the people who had to watch over my near dead body. I'm sorry I didn't explain it better before." She looked down at her hands as she twisted the sheets in them. "I just couldn't watch you guys die."

Dean didn't like the way her voice quivered and her refusal to make eye contact, or the fact that either made him feel something other that uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure how it works or why I'm so much stronger now." She raised her eyes finally to see both watching her with looks on genuine concern. "All I know is it was gone." Her voice drifted off and she got a far away look in her eyes again.

Dean didn't need to be a mind reader to know she had lost someone. Someone who had meant a lot to her. He saw the sorrow and loss written all over her face and he felt his anger build. Sure he wanted her. She was sexy as hell and he was a man with eyes after all but there was something else. Something that tugged at a part of him that he hadn't thought about in a long time, probably not since the djinn. He wasn't sure he liked feeling protective of the petite blond.

When the men they had killed had come back he had freaked out. If Cas hadn't been there he would have killed them all over again. He had no idea they were innocents. In the moment it took his mind to realize what had happened he was already running towards the door and shouting her name. When she didn't answer he felt panic rising up. He hadn't felt this responsible for anyone but Sam in a long time. The relief that flooded into him when she had finally responded was something he didn't want to think about too hard.

He watched as the water that was filling her eyes threatened to spill over and before he could think to stop himself he was pulling her into his arms and whispering soft soothing words into her hair.

Sam stared blankly at his brother. Comfort was not Dean's strong suit. He was much better at sarcasm and hitting things. He watched as Dean held her against his chest. He suddenly felt like the intruder again. There was just something about the way they fit together that left Sam feeling like odd man out.

"I'm going to run out and get something for us to eat." Dean was barely aware that Sam was leaving. All he could concentrate on was Chloe's warm body held tightly against his.

Yup, that's right. I'm totally ending it right here. For now. Muhaha.

Do not fret though. More to come soon.

FYI. This story has a total of 24 chapters. So don't worry there is plenty more to come.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Chloe took the comfort he offered but she refused to fall apart. She wanted to cry out for her lost love, for her lost innocence, for the life she couldn't save and for the life she shouldn't have tried to. She replaced the sorrow with anger. A white rage filled her and for not the first time she vowed she wouldn't let the sadness rule her life. She took a few deep breaths and let the worst of the emotional storm pass. She concentrated on the steady beat of Dean's heart. The strong feel of his arms wrapped around her. The comfort he offered without reservation. She knew it wasn't something he was used to doing and it made it all the more special.

She pulled back slightly and smiled at him wearily. She knew she must look like a mess with everything that had happened before and yet she saw the kindness in his eyes. More shocking though was the lust she saw twinkling in the hazel depths. She waited for him to make a move but he remained still. She found herself leaning in towards him, her eyes slipping closed as her lips met his in a searing kiss.

He quickly took over and she let him dominate her with his desire. Moaning slightly as she felt his teeth nip at her bottom lip. Her anger and sadness melted away and it was replaced by a need so powerful she found herself grabbing at his jacket tugging it from his shoulders.

Dean didn't need any more encouragement. He pushed her back into the pillows and began unzipping the fleece she wore. Exposing a small white tank top that molded to her every curve. Visible above the top edge were the marks he had painted there less than 24 hours ago. He pulled the hem up and pulling his mouth away from her was briefly distracted by her whimper before he began leaving soft wet kisses across her exposed stomach.

She fisted her hands in his hair tugging hard when she felt his hand slide up her thigh and tug at the edge of her yoga pants. He let out a soft hiss followed by a deep growl as he removed her pants leaving the tiny scrap of green lace exposed. He smiled as his mouth nipped at her through the nearly sheer fabric and her hips rose off the bed pressing into him.

She was afraid to speak, afraid to make a sound. Sure that it would break the spell and that she would find herself without Dean's mouth and that just wasn't acceptable because right now she felt more alive than she could ever remember. She felt a cool breeze caress her skin and she opened her eyes to see him smirking at her.

Chloe sat up and leaned into him. Pulling off her jacket and the thin white top underneath it. She moved forward and pressed her hand to the center of Dean's chest pushing him back until he was flat on the bed. She grabbed the edge of his shirt and tugged it over his head revealing the smooth tan planes of a well muscled chest. Letting her gaze wander appreciatively she tugged at the waist of his jeans. Undoing the button and pulling them off. Smiling as he lifted his hips to help her. Before she could stop herself she reached up and tugged the dark grey boxers off too. Spread before her naked was the sexiest man she had ever seen. There was just something about him that was so animal in nature. He was a predator through and through.

She trailed her blunt nails down his chest, skimming them down the inside of his thighs, licking her lips as she watched his manhood jerk to attention. Reaching behind herself she unhooked her bra, letting it slip down her arms. She gasped as Dean flipped her onto her back so fast wasn't even sure how it happened.

He felt the need as strongly as she did and this wasn't the time for silly games. Latter he would spend hours exploring every inch of her creamy pale skin but right now he needed to be inside her. He needed to feel something. He reached down and tore her panties away with one quick jerk, smothering the surprised look on her lips with his mouth. The kiss was bruising and commanding and she fought back.

When he felt her hand grab at his hair he waited for her to try and pull away only to growl into her mouth as she instead pulled him closer. Wrapping a shapely leg around his pinning him in place. He pulled back slightly to check her face. He wanted to ask her if this is what she wanted, if she was sure but he was afraid to speak. He found himself waiting for a sign. Her eyes were slipping closed again as she pressed her hips up against his. She nodded slowly and Dean knew she was answering his unspoken question.

Reaching quickly he pulled a foil package out of the night stand, tearing it open with his mouth he rolled it over his hard length without looking away from Chloe's face. She was biting her lower lip softly and running her hands over the smooth plains of his back. Shifting slightly he pushed into her and he felt her legs cradle him. Moaning loudly Chloe pulled him down. Capturing his mouth with hers, biting gently at his lip as he began moving in and out of her with reckless abandon.

She urged him on with her soft moans and gentle mews. Pressing her hips off the bed trying to meet his pace. He watched as her breathing became irregular and hitched. He hissed and lost his rythym for a moment when he felt her blunt nails dig into his back right before he felt the flutter of her inner walls tighten down on him.

She moaned his name as she felt herself dive over the cliff, shivering as he tumbled with her. The muscles in his thighs trembling slightly as she pulled him closer. She felt him shift and pull her with him. Rolling until she was snuggled against his chest she listened to his heart as it returned to a normal pace. It should have been uncomfortable to snuggle up next to him after the ride he had just given her but some how she found herself enjoying the contradiction that was Dean.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She was aware they would have to talk about this at some point but for just a little bit longer she wanted to enjoy the bubble of perfection she felt trapped in his arms. Tomorrow reality would set in and he would tell her how there was an apocalypse and he didn't have time for another distraction and she would tell him she wasn't ready for anything serious and they would pretend tonight hadn't happened.

Dean watched as she fell asleep in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to stay there and watch as she slept but Sam would be back soon and he didn't want to explain what had happened. Not that Sam wouldn't be able to figure it out because although he was about to get up and get dressed Chloe's freckled shoulders were peaking out from under the sheet announcing to the world that she wasn't wearing anything.

He sighed wearily as he gently eased off the bed. Watching as Chloe shifted in her sleep trying to snuggle into the warm spot vacated by his body. Pulling on his pants he felt guilty. He had done this dozens of times. He had a reputation as a womanizer for a reason. He didn't want to think too hard about why it bothered him this time. Slipping into his jeans and tugging his t shirt back on he had just enough time to switch on Sam's laptop when the door opened and his brother walked in carrying two bags and a pizza box. He quickly took in the state of the room and raised an eyebrow but wisely choose to stay quiet on his opinion.

"You hungry?" He asked quietly as he placed his bounty on the tiny kitchenette table.

Dean looked up from the screen. "Yeah I could eat." His eyes strayed to Chloe's sleeping form again and Sam took note of the longing he saw there. It was much more than the usual lust. He wondered how long it would take his brother to push her away.

AN Finally the reason for the M. review. Come on. You know you want to.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Chloe slept straight through till morning. Blinking awake at the strip of light that was filtering through the gap in the curtains she stretched under the covers, she was naked. Gasping she looked around. Sam was snoring softly in the bed next to her and Dean was curled up on the couch. She felt a pang of guilt tug at her. He was way too big to be comfortable on the little couch. She sighed softly remembering the night before. Shifting to locate some clothes she realized she felt sore. Odd that her body didn't heal that either. Not that she was complaining. Closing her eyes she took a moment to remember the details of why she was sore, instantly feeling her skin flush.

Opening her eyes she swung her legs over the side of the bed and dragged the sheet around her body. She grabbed her bag and closed the door to the bathroom behind her. Turning on the water she let the sheet fall gasping slightly as she heard the door open. Spinning around she found Dean leaning against the frame giving her a hungry once over.

"Close the door." She hissed the words at him. Without a second glance she stepped into the tub and pulled the shower curtain closed. She frowned as she heard latch catch. It wasn't like she didn't like the idea of having him help wash her back, certainly the heat that was currently pooling between her legs could attest to that, but she didn't need any more complications and Dean Winchester was a complication. In another life things could have been different but. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. Not again. She wouldn't do this again. Coulda Woulda Shoulda wasn't something she was going to think about. She was going to play the hand she was dealt.

She turned at the sound of the curtain being pulled aside to see Dean's naked form step in the tub behind her. Narrowing her eyes at him she tried to look annoyed. Anything to hide the rush of excitement she felt at seeing all that smooth muscular skin.

"I closed the door." He didn't give her a chance to respond. Moving forward and capturing her mouth with his in a powerful kiss. Pressing her back into the cool tile he ran his hands down to her hips. Pulling her flush against him. His fingers digging into her flesh as he thrust into her without another word.

_Did he come into the bathroom wearing a condom? That arrogant bastard. _Chloe's thoughts fractured as he pressed into her. She bit her lip in an attempt to muffle the moans that threatened to break free. No one had ever made her feel this way. Jimmy was sweet and gentle and she had thought that was what she wanted but as Dean grabbed her leg and pulled it up, pounding into her with a ferocious desire she was surprised at just how wrong she had been.

King of bad ideas. That was going to be his new code name. They could have chalked last night up to a one time thing. He could have even taken the blame saying he took advantage of her emotional state. It would be awkward for a bit but they could have gotten through until she could go back to her regular life.

Then he opened his eyes and saw her rising from the bed wrapped in only a sheet. The gentle curve of her back exposed to him. He found himself rising from the couch, a low growl caught in the back of his throat. There was just something about her that brought out the predator in him. He wanted her. There was no other way to put it. Wanted to be inside her. It was his only thought as he followed her into the bathroom.

Dean was vaguely aware of the water trickling down his back, it was all he could do not to come. Thrusting deep inside her he watched her face as she struggled with her own desire. Sure she had given him an annoyed look when he had come in but she wasn't complaining now. He leaned in and trailed hard rough kisses along her neck, somewhere a voice in the back of his mind told him to be gentle or he would leave marks. Then she moaned and he wanted nothing more than to brand her. Not some flowing frilly design like he had painted on her but a mark that said she was his and no one else's.

His eye flew open in shock. She wasn't his. He had nothing but his car and his gun. He would never have anything more. Then her mouth opened in a silent scream and her fingers bit into his arms as he watched her come apart he followed her over the precipice. Forgetting all thoughts of ownership he contented himself with this one moment.

"Dean." He was leaning against her completely sated. Waiting for feeling to return to his legs when her soft voice pulled him back to reality. "Seriously, the water is getting cold."

"Hmm, We can just turn it up a bit more." he reached for the knob and she took the chance to spin away from him. Grabbing the shampoo she worked a dab into her blond locks trying really hard not to think about the man standing behind her. Of course he wasn't cooperating as he grabbed the bottle out of her hand for himself.

"Hey." She tried to sound annoyed but it was difficult when she was still feeling so blissful. She was having a hard time keeping the lazy smile off her face. Christ she was practically purring with satisfaction. This wasn't good. She was vaguely aware she was falling for another freaking hero. What was her problem?

"Want me to wash your back?" She turned to face him and smiled as he wagged an eyebrow suggestively.

"Can we just hurry before Sam wakes up?" She reached up without thought and wiped a drip of soap from his face before it could get in his eye. Lightning quick her caught her arm. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips as she felt his teeth drag across the sensitive skin at her wrist before he kissed it.

"I just need to rinse." Dam him. How could he affect her with just one touch? She was so out of her league with him.

Stepping out of the shower he handed her the big towel and watched as she dried herself off. She refused to look at him. She knew he was watching and her stupid heart wouldn't stop racing. Throwing on her clothes for the day, she never once looked up to meet his eyes.

With her body covered she felt more confident. Turning to face him she frowned slightly. He looked so smug, so sexy, standing there with just a towel slung low on his narrow hips. She just knew he was going to break her heart. God, why couldn't she just enjoy the mind-blowing sex? Why did she always let her heart get involved? He moved towards her and brought his hand up to brush a stray lock of hair away from her face.

"Don't" She couldn't bare it if he was gentle with her.

"Don't what?" He was confused by the sudden chill she was giving off.

"Don't pretend this is something it's not." He recoiled as if she slapped him but quickly recovered. "That was good, okay great, but this isn't going to end with a white picket fence."

She was using his lines. She was saying what he was thinking. What he knew was right and yet it stung and he wasn't sure why. "my thoughts exactly." In his head they were the truth but they fell from his lips with a hollow thud.

She moved past him and back out into the main room and Dean felt a chill run up his spine that had nothing to do with the cold air. As much as he wanted to remain distant, untouched, the little blond firebrand was working her way under his skin.

AN you didn't think it was going to be all wine and rose just because they slept together did you?

Reviews PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 15

15

AN- bonus points for finding the Ghostbusters line :-)

* * *

Sam watched his brother and Chloe try and act as if nothing had happened and sighed. Neither one of them was succeeding. He tried to just concentrate on his food and ignore them but it was hard when they took turns staring at each other longingly only to look away abruptly when they got caught. He wanted to slap Dean in the back of the head. How could he have been so stupid? With any other girl he would assume Dean had pulled his infamous love em and leave em routine except this was Chloe. He had seen the way Dean had watched her, comforted her, protected her. No way did his brother hurt her intentionally. So what had happened?

"What's our next step?" Chloe broke the silence. She was on her fifth cup of coffee and it was only 8. Even for her that was a bit crazy. She needed to be able to concentrate on something besides obsessing over the hurt look she had seen on Dean's face that morning before she had walked out on him. Everything about him said playboy. She was just saying what he would have said. Protecting herself from the inevitable.

"Find the Devil and kill the son of a bitch." Dean voice was a low grumble and Chloe sighed in response. She was beginning to realize that Dean was a big picture kind of guy while Chloe was all about the details. Of course they would go after the devil. That was the whole point of getting the Colt. Her question was how? How would they find him? Where should they look? Once they found him how would they get close enough to use the Colt and who would be pulling the trigger? Details were the things that could make or break an operation.

"I found a bunch of omens, real wrath of god." Sam handed Chloe a few pages he had printed out.

"Of course, because no apocalypse is complete without zombies and cattle mutilations." Chloe frowned as she flipped through the pages. Her eyes lit as her gaze caught on something. She took a deep breath and paled.

"You okay?" Sam's voice was soothing and when she looked up she tried not to show her panic.

"It's Smallville." Chloe pointed to the photo attached to the article about the cows. "I know this farm. We need to go there. NOW!" She was already getting up and walking towards the door. Sam and Dean were stumbling to follow her. Tossing money on the table and gathering up their things.

"Hold up Blondie." Dean grabbed her shoulder to try and get her to stop. "What's the rush?"

"I have to make sure he's okay." Chloe looked terrified and Dean tried to control the urge to comfort her. She had made it clear this morning she didn't want that from him. "He doesn't know how to fight the Devil."

"Who Chloe? Whose farm is this?" She turned to face Sam.

"Clark. He's my best friend. He is..." She didn't know how to finish that sentence. She shook her head trying to hold back the panic.

He didn't care if she wanted it or not but Dean pulled her into his arms and held her. "We wont let anything happen to him." She laughed nervously at the irony in that statement then she looked up and met his eyes. Calmed by the determination she heard in his voice. She nodded slightly and let him lead her to the car. Sam opened the back door and Dean tried to urge her into the impala only to realize she was clutching onto his shirt, her knuckles white and shaking. He couldn't bare the thought of prying those soft delicate hands off of him so he slipped into the back seat with her and tossed Sam the keys. He ignored the knowing look on his brother's face.

Flipping open his phone he dialed Cas's number. "We know where he is, Smallville, we're heading there now."

"Please hurry." The brothers exchanged a worried look in the rearview mirror as Sam eased the car back onto the highway. Neither spoke, everything that needed to be conveyed was done with that one look. What had happened to the unbreakable Chloe Sullivan? Sure she had moments of fear but this was something else. She was still clinging to Dean like a lifeline and even in the mirror Sam could see she was shaking. He watched as Dean pulled her closer and whispered soft words into her hair.

* * *

AN short update, sorry. More to follow soon!


	16. Chapter 16

AN

bonus chapter since FF refused to let me post last night! Darn techinical difficulties!

* * *

Chloe was freaking out. Lucifer was in Smallville. She was as sure of that as she was of her name. When she had woken up after exorcising Ramiel she had wanted nothing more than to go home but she had stayed away to keep everyone safe and now Satan was there and she was 500 miles away and her family and friends were in danger. If anything happened to Clark or Lois she would never forgive herself. What if Clark had called in Ollie and boys? What if they were hurt? She couldn't loose anyone else.

She silently prayed for Sam to drive faster while she clung to Dean. She felt guilty for leaning on him after what had happened that morning but she was barely holding it together. They could have a nice long talk later. Or she could talk and he could listen. She didn't think he would be up for sharing his feelings. None of it mattered. Nothing mattered but making sure her friends were safe.

He wasn't sure when she had stopped shaking but as the miles passed he felt her relax into his side until he thought she had fallen asleep. He turned to look out the window when he felt her shift and pull back from him slightly.

"Thank you." The words were barely audible. He wondered if he would have heard them over the roar of the engine if he hadn't been looking at her face. The panic was gone but there was still the sharp edge of worry in the slash of her mouth. He tried to offer his most charming grin but fell short as she slid across the seat and away from him. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he had enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. He had enjoyed the role of her protector. Not that she needed one.

Sam saw her pull away. "Maybe another hour, do you want to stop?"

She shook her head but then Dean piped up. "Just pull over for a sec Sammy; I'll drive the rest of the way."

The switch was handled in complete silence. No one speaking.

Chloe stared out the window as she began to recognize the outskirts of her home town. Her panic started to notch back up again. She leaned forward and gave Dean directions to the Kent farm. She should have called Clark and told him they were coming but she was so afraid. What if he didn't answer? What if he couldn't? The only thing they could do was get there.

The dust kicked up in swirls as the impala rolled up the one lane path to the wrap around front porch. Chloe couldn't help but remember how much time she had spent here. Back when her biggest worry was some meteor freak and whether Clark would ever truly see her. It felt like another lifetime.

Dean eased the car next to the barn and put her in park. Stepping out slowly he watched Chloe's face as she took in her surroundings. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary but then again he wasn't as familiar with the place as she was.

"Lets go inside." Chloe started walking towards the front door.

"Hold up a sec Blondie." She turned back towards him. "We don't know what to expect. Let me grab some provisions"

She watched as Sam and Dean pulled some things out of the trunk. The three of them walked towards the front door. Chloe tried the latch and was relieved to find it unlocked. Of course she knew where the extra key was but Clark only locked it when he was going to be gone for a long time. Walking inside she was immediately assaulted with the smell of coffee brewing. She smiled slightly.

"Hello?" the echo of her voice sent a shiver down her spine. Despite the coffee the house appeared empty and she felt the pit in her stomach get deeper. Where the hell was he? As if in response she felt the air around her shift and suddenly Clark was coming down the stairs towards her. She seriously doubted he had been up in his room.

"Chloe, Oh My god!" He was rushing towards her and wrapping his powerful arms around her easily lifting her off the ground.

"Air Clark, Can't breath." He dropped her down and smiled warmly at her.

"I'm so glad to see you. Oliver said you were alright but ..." He trailed off as his eyes rested on the two men she had brought in with her.

"As you can see I'm fine. Or at least I was. I might have a cracked rib now." She felt the relief wash over her at seeing him unharmed. "Clark this is Dean and Sam." She smiled as he shook Sam's hand. It was unusual that Clark had to look up at anyone.

"Nice to meet you." Clark gave them a once over and then stepped in between Chloe and them, Turning to face her he grabbed her arm. "Can I see you in the other room for a minute?"

Chloe nodded slowly and noticed the way he kept his body between her and the boys until they were out of sight. "Are you in danger?" His words were soft but intense.

"What are you talking about?" Of course she was in danger. She sighed. When wasn't she?

"You know they are carrying guns right?"

"Yes I know about that." She put her hand on his arm. "I'm safe with them Clark. Please trust me."

He looked back towards the door while he tried to decide if she was right about them, turning his head he heard them whispering.

_"So this guy is her best friend?" Dean whispered to Sam. _

_"I guess Dean."_

_"I don't like her where we can't see her."_

_"She's just in the other room," He was obviously trying to sooth Dean._

_"If anything happens to her.." He didn't finish his threat._

_"Did you bring in the EMF?" Sam changed the subject._

_"Yeah it isn't reading anything."_

_"We're going to need to take a better look around."_

_"I would have expected more chaos if the son of a bitch was here."_

_"Maybe he left already Dean?"_

_"Not with our luck Sammy."_

Clark turned back to Chloe when she slapped him on the arm. "Eavesdropping isn't polite."

"Mr. Leather Jacket isn't happy about you being away from him. Are they keeping you with them?"

What was it about the men in her life? Did they all think she was a china doll? She was actually capable of taking care of herself. "It's a long story Clark."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Until you hear someone call for help. Where were you?"

"Walking the fields, there has been some weird stuff going on lately."

"Yeah that's actual why I'm here." She turned away from him slightly and bit her lip, trying to figure out what she should tell him. "My meteor ability is back." She waited for the shocked look to leave his face. "Yeah and it's gotten stronger. Like by a thousand fold."

"We need to talk to Emil."

"No Clark we don't. This isn't something that can be fixed." She turned away and wrapped her arms around herself to steal off the chill. She couldn't help but think about all the meteor infected people she had helped Clark stop.

"Chloe I wont let anything happen to you." He stood to his full height looking like every bit the hero he was.

She laughed softly. "Actually Clark I'm here to make sure nothing happens to you." It was his turn to smile now.

"And your entourage?" Clark pointed towards the door.

"Yup, them too." She linked her arm in his and led him back into the main room. "There are some things even you can't stop."

Chloe watched Dean's jaw clench when he saw her come out holding on to Clark. Explaining what was going on while keeping everyone's secrets was going to be an interesting dance. She moved away from Clark and poured herself a cup of the coffee. Easily locating everything she needed. This kitchen had been her second home for so many years. "I miss your mom's pies." She said the words dreamily. It was like remembering something from another life. "The house always used to smell so good."

Clark smiled sadly at her words. It was so easy to remember a simpler time when she was here.

"We need to talk." Her voice was all business now. She motioned the men to the dinning room table. It seemed a good neutral setting. "We're here because of the cattle mutilations." Clark raised his eye brows at that. He wondered how much she had told her current traveling companions about Smalleville.

"You think it should go on your wall of weird?"

"No this is something new. Something Dean and Sam are uniquely qualified to handle."

"But not me." Chloe smiled at the cockiness of his tone. It was something new, this confidence in his ability, and it suited him.

"Yes, they have been fighting this type of thing their whole lives." She turned towards the boys; she could tell they were getting anxious. "Have you read the bible Clark?" He frowned at her. Not seeing the relevance. "Revelations. The end of the world." She frowned at Clark's look of disbelief.

"_'There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of_." Now they were all looking at her annoyed. "Clark you of all people should have an open mind about what is possible."

"Chloe." Clark could hear her heart picking up. She was nervous and that actually scared him a bit. The last time she had been this worried. Well he didn't want to think about that. About how he had failed her and Jimmy.

"I don't even know where to start." Chloe's voice wavered for a minute.

"Ghosts are real, so are vampires, werewolves, changelings and a whole lot of other crap." All eyes were on Dean now. "No Bigfoot though so score one for us." He offered up a smirk and wasn't surprised to find everyone frowning at him.

"What my brother is so eloquently trying to say is that we hunt the supernatural." Sam turned and gave Dean a stern look. "We saw an article about your recent _problems_ here and we think we might be able to help."

Clark turned to Chloe. He wanted her to laugh. To point at him and say gotcha. Something. But the look on her face was deadly serious. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around this concept.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, I know it's crazy, but I need you to trust me." Dean was having a hard time keeping his anger in check. If Blondie and gigantor 2 shared one more heated look he was going to pull the colt out of his pocket and see if the bastard was bullet proof. His mouth pulled up in an evil grin and Sam kicked him under the table. Stupid little brother. Sometimes Sammy knew him all too well.

"Ghosts? That's a stretch, even for us."

"But 18th century witches and people who can turn invisible or control bugs with their mind is fine?"

Clark frowned at her. She would have made a good lawyer. Actually she could have done anything she wanted to. "Okay I see your point." He looked back at the brothers. "So what's the plan then?"

Chloe smiled. Just like that and Clark was on board with whatever she wanted. She had missed him. Missed the way they understood each other, the trust and the support. She might have even missed the protective older brother routine a little.

"I need you to get Lois and get out of town, keep the rest of the boys away too." He made a move to speak but she cut him off. "No Clark, this isn't your fight. You have other battles."

"Chloe I can help."

"I wish you could but I can't let you get involved."

"Can't or won't?" Clark's face was tight with concern.

"Can't" She made to get up from the table when Clark turned towards Sam and Dean. He gave them a long look, weighing whether he should leave his best friend in their care. He hadn't missed the way the shorter one looked at her, like he owned her. It made Clark angry but he reminded himself that Chloe wasn't stupid.

"Okay I'll get Lois but you had better call her. She is making me insane, ranting and raving about how you could be involved in a cult and how I'm a horrible friend for not going after you and on and on. If she doesn't hear from you soon she may very well call in the General." Clark offered her a sheepish grin. It wasn't like she didn't know Lois.

"Fine, I'll call her right now." She flipped open her phone and dialed the number walking towards the kitchen to have a little privacy. Clark heard her say hi before he turned his gaze back on the brothers.

"You let anything happen to her and there isn't a place on this earth you will be able to hide."

"Trust me farm boy, she'll be fine." Dean snarled the words back.

Sam put a hand on his brother's arm. Stopping his forward movement. Movement towards Clark. It wouldn't help Chloe if she walked back in to find them slugging it out. "You have our word Clark."

He shifted his gaze to the taller of the two men and took a deep breath. He didn't know them but he could read the sincerity with which the man offered those words. He meant them. Clark just hoped he was able to follow through.

At that moment Chloe walked back into the room. "She's expecting you Clark." Chloe eyed them suspiciously. Leaving them alone had been a bad idea. Dean and Clark were staring daggers at each other and Sam just looked sad.

Clark turned to face her. Pulling her back into his embrace he whispered into her ear. "All you have to do is call me." moving back he waited for her eyes to find his. "No matter what." Her watched her eyes mist slightly before she smiled up at him.

"I know." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Stay safe okay?"

He nodded as she pulled out of his arms and walked back over to Dean and Sam.

"Clark?"

"You know you are welcome to stay here. No need to ask." He offered one last smile before walking out the door. Once out of eye sight he sped off the farm.

AN We are approaching the end. The ride has been so much fun so far. Thank you to everyone for their encouragement.


	17. Chapter 17

Chloe heaved a sigh of relief, Clark and Lois were on their way to the relative safety of Metropolis. Now all they had to do was find the Devil and kill him. She almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

"I'm going to get our stuff out of the car." Chloe barely looked up at the sound of Sam's voice. The stress of the day finally hitting her full force she yawned widely and wrapped her arms around herself trying to chase away the chill that had settled at her core. Something bad was coming.

She was halfway to the couch when she felt Dean's hand on her shoulder. He had intended to ask her what the hell the story with this guy was that had her so tied up in knots until he saw her face. There were dark shadows under her eyes, and she seemed unable to completely focus on anything as her gaze darted around the room. He felt his anger and frustration build along with the intense desire to pull her into the warmth of his arms.

He found comfort in his anger. He couldn't afford to let her affect him. She had made it clear she didn't want anything from him despite the way she had behaved in the car she had pushed away from him as soon as she could. "What the hell is going on?"

He felt another stab of guilt at the way she cringed at his words. Gone was the seemingly invincible woman and in her place was a fragile girl. "Goddamit Chloe talk to me."

"He's my best friend, was" She corrected herself. Clark would always be important but time was marching forward and she had the league and Oliver and he had Lois. First Lana and now Lois. Another woman always kept Clark from seeing her. She wasn't in love with him anymore but for some reason it still stung to be second. Always second. But in the end none of that mattered. She would protect him and his secrets with her life. He was meant for great things. He would save the world. Assuming there was a world left to save.

"That not what I mean." Dean wasn't good with words. He didn't know how to ask her about her feelings or about her fears. His skills were better suited to activities that required less talking like fighting or… As if a light went off in his head he moved forward, threading his hand in the hair at the back of her neck. Forcing her head to tilt at an angle that better suited the attack he was about to launch. Seeing the surprise in her eyes he smirked right before he covered her mouth with his.

Chloe felt him use his arms to drag her against the wall of his chest and felt her fear for the future fade into the desperation she felt for the man holding her. As if he had flipped a switch in her brain she wanted him. Wanted to let herself get lost in the heady feeling that his lips caused as they explored every inch of her mouth. She brought her hands up to grip his jacket, holding on with a fierce desperation. There was something all consuming about the way he made her feel. She wanted to dive in head first but it terrified her that she would be lost forever.

Finally she pulled back, gasping for breath, she searched his face for some sort of sign of what he was feeling. She felt the pit in her stomach return. They didn't have time for this and she couldn't take another broken heart and Dean was walking heartbreak. For a brief moment she thought she saw something in the hazel depths of his eyes but before she could be sure he had plastered the mask back into place. Cocky and self assured he smirked at her. Well aware of what his touch did.

He felt better. The tension was easing. Holding her in his arms he found it hard to believe she was thinking about anyone else but him. He doubted farm boy could kiss her like this. Leave her breathless and flush. His smirk widened until he realized he had been jealous. Dean Winchester was jealous of some silly, plaid wearing, hay slinging, small-town farm boy. He tried to keep the shock of this realization off his face. First the apocalypse and now this? What was happening?

"Dean." at the sound of her voice he smiled again. He couldn't help himself. He didn't resist when she pulled away. It had been a long day. Hell it had been a long week and he didn't want to push his luck. Why couldn't he get her out of his head?

Chloe cleared her throat hoping it would clear the fog in her head too. She needed space. She couldn't take the constant onslaught of hormones that her body produced every time he was near. "There are only a few hours of daylight left. We should get going if we want to see the fields today."

* * *

As they rounded the corner of the house and headed towards the field Clark had indicated the incident had occurred in the EMF Sam had been holding started going crazy.

"Well that isn't a good sign."

"Thanks Captain obvious." Chloe smile belayed the harsh words she spoke.

Dean chuckled under his breath. Chloe turned at the sound and felt a shiver slide up her spine. There was just something about his smile that screamed sex. He was dangerous. Especially to her and her heart. What was her problem? She must have some sort of condition. Perhaps she should talk to a psychiatrist about diagnosing her? They could make a name for themselves using her as a case study. Heroitus perhaps? Or unrequited hero worship?

As they reached the peak on the next hill the field lay stretched before their feet. Chloe's hand went to her mouth and she gasped. The grass was wilted and dead and there were at least a dozen scorch marks in the earth. But the thing that sent the chill up her spine was the marking burned into the ground like some bad science fiction movie. She vaguely remembered seeing some discovery channel special about how a team of "scientists" faked a crop circle by using plywood and laser levels. It was funny how her brain tossed out random facts when she felt herself starting to freak out.

"Son of a bitch" Dean voice broke her out of her trance. She bit her tongue in an attempt to gain some sort of control and didn't stop until she tasted the coppery tang of her own blood. Was she in trouble? That's what Clark had wanted to know. She felt a hysterical giggle escape. That was the understatement of the year.

Sam's face held a confused frown. The marking looked familiar but he couldn't place them until he turned and saw Chloe pull aside the collar of her shirt to reveal the same markings on her pale skin.

"Tell me there's a logical explanation." Chloe looked up at Dean. "Anything that could explain why Lucifer is drawing these." Her eyes pleaded with him. "Anything Dean and I will believe you."

He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. Squeezing softly. He had no idea what the hell to say.

"Tell me he thinks they're pretty or feng shui or that he saw them on an album cover." Her voice held a note of desperation that chilled Dean to his core.

"We'll figure this out Chloe. Don't worry." She tore her eyes away from Dean to look at Sam as he spoke. She tried to take comfort in the fierce determination she heard but she still felt hollow inside.

She wasn't sure when it had happened but somewhere along the way she had reached a point when she didn't think anything would surprise her anymore. Her Wall of Weird had hardened her to the unusual side of life. Combine that with an alien best friend and she had stopped being surprised at the bizarre explanations for all the crazy things that had happened in her world.

As she stood on a familiar hill on the Kent farm with two men she barely knew, she was more shocked to realize she could still be surprised. She wanted to laugh at the irony. Back in the place where she thought see had seen everything there was to see she was once more at a complete loss to explain something. Another short hysterical giggle snuck out.

"Let's get back to the house." Dean nodded at his brother and walked over towards Chloe. Wrapping one strong arm around her shoulders and leading her back. She turned her head into the warmth of his embrace and leaned into him. Seeking the comfort of his strength. Dean shared a worried look with his brother. The truth was neither of them had any idea what the markings could mean but they had been doing this long enough to know there was no explanation that had a happy ending.

* * *

AN I just wanted to thank everyone again for the awesome reviews and all the story subscriptions. It is so wonderful to know that so many people are enjoying this.

PLEASE keep the reviews coming. Seriously PLEASE.


	18. Chapter 18

18

By the time they had gotten back to the house the sun was setting behind the barn and Chloe was shivering against Dean's side. As they walked up the steps to the porch she yawned widely and stumbled. Without thinking Dean swept her up into his arms. Enjoying the way she curled into his chest.

He pushed past Sam and into the house without making eye contact. He didn't need a visual reminder that this wasn't a romantic getaway for two. Heading up the stairs he walked into the first open room. If he had to guess he would have said it was the farm boys room and part of him baulked at the thought of her sleeping in his bed but he didn't know where else she would be comfortable so he shoved his pride aside and laid her down on the bed.

She smiled weakly at him as he pulled away and then her eyes lost focus again. She looked so fragile and innocent it was hard to reconcile her with the tough as nails chick that had saved his ass back in Rapid City.

"Dean?" Her voice was soft and held a note of fear that made his stomach curdle.

"We'll figure this out. I told you Sam and I would protect you." Yeah, him and Sam. He tried to remind himself that she wasn't his. She was their job. Nothing more. He almost let out a snort. He was never very good at lying to himself. Ironic considering how good he was at lying to everyone else.

She just nodded and curled up into herself. He pulled her shoes off and covered her with the blankets. Pausing for a moment to watch her as her breathing deepened. He couldn't believe she could fall asleep that easily with everything that was going on. Turning to walk out of the room he switched off the light and refused to look back again. He was getting too attached. Kill the Devil. Stop the Apocalypse. These things were the priority. Not some stupid obsession.

* * *

Walking down the stairs he found Sam and Castiel sitting at the kitchen counter with a book between them. Dean didn't need to be a physic to know whatever they were looking at was bad news.

"She okay?" Sam turned towards his bother with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, just tired." Dean walked past the pair of scowling men and pulled open the fridge, almost thanking god out loud for the 2 six-packs sitting on the top shelf. Pulling out three he handed a bottle to Sam and Cas before twisting the top off his and taking a long swallow. The cold liquid felt wonderful sliding down his throat. He smiled appreciatively as Sammy did the same.

"We found something." Sam turned to book towards his brother. The worried look once again settling over his features.

"Sammy, How about you give me the short bus version? You were always better at the book stuff."

"Bottom line is she is the key to opening the doorway to the pit." Sam took another long swallow of his beer and wished it was something stronger.

"I thought you already did that?" Dean's face was twisted in annoyance.

"No I opened Lucifer's cage." Dean watched as the fresh guilt washed over his brother. "Hell is still locked up for the most part."

"A door swings both ways." Cas's voice was the same monotone he used in every conversation and not for the first time Dean wanted to slap him.

"What the hell does that mean riddler?" Dean tried not to yell.

"She is the key but that doesn't mean she has to open the door."

"Are you trying to make me angry?" Dean's tone dropped another octave.

"What he means is that in theory she could close the door too. Permanently." Sam stepped in and explained before his brother came to blows with the angel.

"Close the door?" Dean looked surprised. "You mean kill the devil? You mean that girl is going to kill the devil? You're kidding right?" Dean turned and paced across the kitchen. "I told her we would protect her and now you want to send her into battle with Lucifer?"

"I don't want to Dean but this may be our only shot."

"Find another way." He turned and started to walk out the door. "Open all your fancy books and figure out something else because we are not sending Chloe up against the devil."

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean saw a lot of things in black and white. All those shades in between were the things Sam got stuck dealing with. And this? This was as shady as it got. Sending a completely innocent girl in to fight for them was something that stunk to high heaven. It made both brothers protective instincts kick and scream. The difference was Dean always listened to his inner voice. Always put everyone else before himself, logic never entered into the equation. Sam, on the other hand, hated the idea of anything happening to someone else if he could prevent it but he could see the bigger picture. He would do everything he could not to sacrifice Chloe but if it came down to her or the end of the world he was pretty sure the guilt would slowly drive him insane but he would still do his job.

"He took that well." Cas mumbled under his breath. Dragging Sam from his internal monologue and eliciting a chuckle from him.

"You choose now to get a sense of humor?" Sam turned his questioning gaze on the man in the trench coat.

"My apologies if it was not the appropriate response."

Sam just shook his head and opened another book. Dean was right. They had to at least try and find another solution. He wasn't going to just toss Chloe to the lions den without one hell of a fight.

AN

Had fun with robot Cas and overprotective Dean this Chapter. Let me know your thoughts.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Chloe came awake with a start. The nightmare still fresh in her mind. Lucifer, Satan, the Devil; didn't really matter what you called him. He was pure evil, all wrapped in a charming meat suit. He had visited her in her dream. Told her he would never lie to her. That the boys would turn on her. That he needed her. That she was important. That he was the only one who knew how special she was. That she was the key. Blah Blah Blah. He really liked the sound of his own voice.

Sitting up she felt dirty, slimy. Yes, he was charming and yes he told her a lot of things she really wanted to hear but he had underestimated her. Stupid men. Always assuming she was weak and needed their protection.

She had to admit she had been buying into it until he had talked about Jimmy. Arrogant jackass had assumed he could use her guilt to get his foot in the door. He had tried to tell her how Jimmy would want her to be happy. That was true. The clocktower was a testament to how much Jimmy had loved her. Standing in there and having the multicolored sunlight shine through the windows made her feel close to him. Made her forget all the mistakes and all the hurt and only remember his sweet smile.

Jimmy would want her to be happy, but he wouldn't have taken the easy route. The last few months of his life Jimmy had done everything in his power to bring justice to Davis. He had started working undercover for Ollie. He had been making the hard choices that most people would have walked away from. Her innocent, sweet, caring Jimmy had stepped up and become a hero.

Stupid Satan. No way would she use Jimmy's memory as justification for taking the easy way out. That is what he was offering her. The easy way. Didn't matter how he sugar coated it. If she chose to help him she wouldn't have to fight anymore. Game over.

She swung her feet out of the bed and felt more like her old self. More like the Chloe Sullivan that had taken on the Luthors, more like the Chloe Sullivan that had destroyed an Alien Supercomputer. More like the Chloe Sullivan who had survived torture and kidnapping. These sons of bitches had seriously underestimated her. She felt a smirk tug at her lips, she was back and for a brief moment she almost felt bad for Lucifer. He had no idea who he had pissed off.

* * *

Sam looked up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Chloe was coming down. He glanced at his watch and then back up at her. She'd been asleep maybe two hours but she looked like a new person. The spring was back in her step and her face held an air of amusement. When she turned and smiled at him he saw the steel in her eyes.

"Bastard thought he could buy me." Chloe spoke as she pulled out a chair to join Sam and Cas at the dinning room table. Glancing around she didn't see Dean.

"in the barn cleaning his guns." Sam answered her unspoken question. "What bastard may I ask?"

"Lucifer." Sam and Cas looked surprised. "Tried to get me to switch teams in my dream."

"What did he say?" Sam's face was a map of his concern.

"Basically that I am the key and that if I help him he will make me happy. Give me anything I want, never lie to me, let me ride unicorns over rainbows. The same BS." She waived her hand absently as the bell over the kitchen door sounded. She looked up and saw Dean walk in. Before she could think better she offered him a huge smile.

"Why do I feel like I just missed some important stuff?" Dean continued to wipe his hands off with the rag he was holding.

"Oh we were just talking about men. Always underestimating me. It's really annoying." Chloe's voice was light but Sam and Cas's face told Dean something much more serious was going on.

"Perhaps they underestimate you because you're a tiny pixie like thing." Dean was trying to figure out how she had gone from the shuddering shell of a girl he had laid in the upstairs bed to the vibrant woman sitting at the table before him.

"Well that'll be his downfall." She turned back towards the table and grabbed the closest book. Before she began reading it she quickly turned back to Dean. "Did you bring my laptop in?"

He shared another confused look with Sam before turning towards the kitchen and grabbing her bag, walking back and handing it to her he grabbed the seat next to her. "Who are we bringing down?" Dean asked as he watched her open the laptop in front of her and begin typing.

"The devil" She didn't look away from the screen. He fingers flying over the keys as she entered the search parameters.

"What? I know I came in late but what the hell are you talking about?" Dean was gritting his teeth trying not to shout. He looked to Sam for some sort of explanation who only shrugged his shoulders and continued to look worried.

"Let me start at the beginning again then. I'll speak slowly this time." Dean's jaw dropped at her teasing tone. "Lucifer decided to pay me a visit." She waited for Dean to stop cursing under his breath. "In my dream he told me I was the key and that if I would just join him everything would be wine and roses."

"And you said no." Dean asked while he took deep breaths to try and remain calm.

"Well I've never much liked roses. I was always much more of a Gerber daisy girl." She gave Dean and nasty look. "Of course I said no!"

"Well that's a relief. Still not sure how you get from saying no to killing the evil son of a bitch."

"He tried to use the memory of someone I lost against me. Big mistake." Her eyes were scanning the screen in front of her and Dean and Sam shared another long look.

"Can you please slow down for a second and talk to us?" Dean put his hand over hers. Stilling them as they ghosted over the keys. She looked away from the screen to find his concerned face in front of her.

"He said I was the key. The thing is Keys are great for opening doors to places like Hell but they are also handy when you want to lock them."

Sam's couldn't help but smile. She was freaking smart. Not to mention she was one hell of a fighter. She had spirit and backbone to spare and he was fairly certain she had never walked away from a fight in her life. If it was Dean's intention to tell her to sit at home while they went out to fight he was in some serious trouble.

"So you think you can kill the devil?" Dean's voice was dark, all teasing gone now, and Chloe felt a warm tickle go up her spine. Full blown Heroitus.

"Why not? I'm the one who exorcised an Arc Angel, not to mention a room full of demons and let us not forget that I am the key." Her tone was indignant. She knew Dean wanted nothing more than to keep her as far away from the fight as possible.

"Dean she has a point." Sam tried to reason with his brother.

"I thought I told you to find another way?" Dean snarled the words.

"Wait. You knew I was the Key?" Chloe turned towards Sam now. "And you didn't say anything?" She pushed back from the table and stormed into the kitchen pulling out the Kent's secret stash of whiskey. Opening the bottle she downed a quick swig. Controlling the urge to cough as the dark liquid burned the back of her throat.

"What's the plan then? The three amigos were going to do it all by themselves?" Her voice was deeper thanks to the alcohol and Dean had to suppress the urge to smirk. She was dam sexy when she was angry.

"We just wanted to get more information." Sam tried to reason with her but shut his mouth as soon as she turned her glare on him.

"He said you would betray me." She started pacing.

"So what you're on his side now?" Dean wanted her to stand still. It was hard to snarl at a moving target.

"You really are an idiot." She took a few deep breaths and moved back towards the table where they were all sitting. "Lucifer takes everything very literally. He said you would betray me and you did." Chloe put her hand up to stop Sam's protests. "You should have told me right away and you should have trusted that I was strong enough to handle the decision but there are shades of gray he doesn't see." She turned back towards Dean. "Like the fact that your intentions were pure. You wanted to keep me safe. I understand that need to protect someone, probably more than you know. I understand why you did what you did. It is still a betrayal but I understand." letting her eyes fall on Sam and then Cas for a moment she turned back to Dean. "I forgive you." She leaned and placed and gentle kiss on his lips stopping his protests cold.

Sitting down in front of her laptop again she turned her eyes back to Sam and Cas. "Okay so what have you found so far?"

"See? Beautiful." they all turned at the sound of Cas's voice. Sam and Dean both laughing out loud at the look of adoration on Cas's face.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something now?" Chloe smiled at the three men. Something had shifted. She felt it as surely as you felt an earthquake. They had just gone from a trio to a quartet.

Dean wasn't sure when he had lost complete control of the situation. He leaned back in his chair slightly and watched as Sam and Chloe compared notes on the "key" while Cas offered first hand knowledge of the legend's origins in Heaven. He wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that she had given him no say in what they were going to do.

She said she was pretty sure she couldn't die and Dean hoped like hell he never had to find out.

* * *

AN

Sorry for the delay. More to come tomorrow!


	20. Chapter 20

20

Research had never been Dean's strong suit. Sure he was serviceable when the occasion called for it but to him it was just another task. He took no joy in it like he did with target practice or working on the Impala. So Sam wasn't surprised to see him pushing back from the table after only 30 minutes to leave the three of them to do the bulk of the work.

He was however, shocked at the look he saw in his brothers eyes as he stood at the kitchen counter staring at the animated blonde as she gave a squeal of delight at having found yet another useful tidbit of information. Someone who didn't know Dean as well would have written it off as amusement over a cute girl but Sam knew. He knew because it was a look he hadn't seen in Dean's eyes since Cassie. His big brother was getting emotionally involved again. He almost wanted to laugh at the situation. Dean sure knew how to keep things interesting.

* * *

Dean had wandered off hours ago, leaving her alone with Sam and Cas to pour over the books in search of some sort of answer. As the hours ticked by Chloe looked up to find it was just her and Cas left.

"Baby." She mumbled under her breath when she turned and saw Sam leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed.

"He needed rest." Chloe turned at the sound of the angel's voice. "You should do the same."

"Not until I know why." Putting down the book she had just finished she picked up the next.

"Why what?" his gaze never wavered as he waited for her to look up.

"Why me?" her voice was suddenly low and unsure.

* * *

Dean had been heading back in to check on their progress when he heard her voice. He paused and ignored the guilt he felt at eavesdropping.

* * *

"Why am I the key?" her voice held a note of fear and worry.

"Because you were chosen" Cas was solemn. As if being the Key was a gift. "It is your Destiny."

"I don't understand." She hung her head and bit back the sob that threatened to break free. She knew she was overtired. It was late and she should have followed Sam's lead.

"Fate has chosen you because you are strong enough, because you will make the right decision."

Chloe sighed. Why did fate trust her when she wasn't even sure she trusted herself? She didn't always make the right choice. She truly believed that her intentions were always good but that didn't mean she had never made a mistake.

"Fate has chosen you because you, Chloe Sullivan, are worthy. You will win. You will defeat Lucifer."

"You sound so sure, can you see the future?" she offered a weak smile

"No but I have faith." He got up and walked towards her. Taking the chair next to her and placing his hand on her shoulder. "I have faith in you and the Winchesters. You will triumph."

She tried to take solace in his words. An angel of the lord thought she could do this. That she was worthy. For a brief moment she wished for nothing more that to be a sidekick again. Behind the scenes backing up the people who made the difficult choices. She would have never thought she would long for the days of a simple meteor freak. Shaking off her doubt she turned to see Dean standing in the doorway.

For a brief moment he was once again staring into the eyes of a scared girl before she shook off her fear and smiled at him. Warm and inviting and it sent tingles across his skin.

Another life. God how he wished he was someone else. Anyone that could be worthy of the smile she offered him. Someone who could give her a good life. A safe life. A happy life.

When he closed his eyes that night it was to visions of golden hair and laughing green eyes. Nightmares because they showed him the things he shouldn't want, things he could never have.

* * *

Chloe stumbled downstairs late the next morning to find the boys huddled in the kitchen around the coffee pot watching it brew. She smiled softly. She could understand the need for caffeine. By the time she had headed up to Clarks room last night it was really more like early this morning.

"Morning boys." She mumbled the words slightly. Her sleep addled brain making annunciation low on the priority list. Coffee first. Talk later.

They might have said good morning back but it sounded more like grunts and Chloe wanted to get next to the coffee pot too much to worry about their manners.

She watched as they filled the cups and handed one to her. She took a deep breath and felt some of the fog fade away. Taking her first sip she sighed appreciatively and watched as Dean offered her a dangerous smirk.

"You need us to leave you two alone?" Dean's words were little more than a rumble and they sent shivers down Chloe's spine.

"Have I ever told you boys about my love affair with the coffee bean? It is an epic story filled with romance and adventure." She watched as the boys chuckled softly. Moving back towards the counter she pulled out the stool and settled herself.

Sam pulled out the stool next to her and Chloe watched, amused, as he tried to fit his large frame under the counter. "So what is the plan Dean?" He asked his brother before taking another long sip from his mug.

"The plan is the plan Sammy boy." Dean watched as his brother rolled his eyes.

"The plan is the plan?" Chloe's face was scrunched in confusion and Dean thought it made her look positively adorable.

Adorable? Seriously? Had he just thought she was adorable? What the hell was wrong with him? "Today we find out where Mr. Charming is hiding and come up with a plan to gank the son of a bitch."

"Here, here." Sam raised his mug and clinked it against his brothers. Chloe was glad to see the spring was back in their step and she briefly wondered how long it would last.

"So the plan is the plan. Got it." She raised her glass as well and found herself giggling as they all clinked glasses again.

"That's what I said gorgeous." Dean watched as Chloe blushed. It was going to be a long day.

AN sorry for the delay again. Stupid storms! I would not have survived before there was electricity and running HOT water!.


	21. Chapter 21

AN Bonus chapter to make up for the serious delay in posting.

Oh yeah. This one is M.

21

"We've been over this a hundred times." Chloe tried not to sound like a cranky child. She could barely control the urge to stomp her foot for emphasis.

"And we will go over it hundred times more until I am sure you are ready." Dean snarled the words back at her. "Freaky ability or not we need a plan Blondie."

"Fine Fine Fine." She sighed dramatically but then smiled brightly at him. "Who knew you could be such a taskmaster."

"This is serious!" She was so frustrating. The entire time they had been planning she had been completely professional but now it was like someone had flipped a switch.

"Of course general." Sam had to turn away at her words. It wouldn't help the situation any if Dean caught him laughing. "Tomorrow we hunt the Devil." Chloe said in a serious tone.

"Better." he wasn't sure if she was mocking him or not and it made the muscles in his jaw twitch with annoyance. "Start at the beginning."

"Okay I head to the Luther Castle at 9 am to tell him I'm taking the deal." She snorted. Of course the devil had holed up at the Luther mansion. When they had followed the signs there Chloe had just shook her head. She should have known the Prince of Darkness would be there. That place attracted evil like a magnet. Lionel, Lex, Tess. Chloe shook off the chill that ran up her spine. She hated that place.

"Sam, Cas and I will sneak in and be waiting in the secret passage." The irony that Chloe's information about the castle had been invaluable wasn't lost on him. He didn't have to like it though.

"He will probably ask you to swear a blood oath." Sam had left this detail out until now. He didn't want her to think about it too much.

"Of course he will. Otherwise what kind of Faustian deal would it be?" unfazed by this new tidbit Chloe continued on. "I will distract him and when I say the words '_It's a pretty good deal' _you will come bursting in with the colt while I exorcise the rest of the demons."

Dean hated that part. Knowing that once she exorcised the Demons she would be completely vulnerable to attack and he wasn't sure if he and Sam were going to be in any position to protect her. He pretty much thought this was a suicide mission. He hoped Sam and Chloe made it out but he had resigned himself to this being his Alamo. Who knows? Maybe this time he would actually stay dead.

"Do I pass muster sir?" Chloe offered Dean a mock salute and he couldn't help but smile at her. In another time during another life she would make one hell of a partner. "Photographic memory" She smiled again and tapped the side of her head.

"Get up to bed." He growled the words at her but couldn't keep his smile completely hidden. He watched as she finished her salute and headed up the stairs.

"Goodnight boys. I'll see you in the morning." Chloe paused at the top like she had something else she wanted to say. Remaining silent she continued back up to Clark's room.

"Last night on earth?" Dean questioned Sam and Cas. The mood suddenly devoid of all humor. Chloe was new to the apocalypse so she could be forgiven her optimism. Dean knew all too well that the outcome of tomorrow was going to be bad. He figured their best case was a dead devil and a live Chloe but it could go a lot worse.

Sam watched as his brother sent a longing look up the stairs and frowned. "Dude, just go to her."

"What? That would be a bad idea Sam." He took a long swallow of his latest beer and continued to scowl.

"Yeah? It wouldn't be your first." Sam turned back into the living room and stretched out on the couch. "Cas, tell him how beautiful she is again." he laughed under his breath, closing his eyes, leaving his brother to think about what he would like to do with the few remaining hours before sunrise of what very likely could be their last night alive.

* * *

Chloe stripped quickly and stepped under the spray of already steaming water. Washing quickly, shutting the water off and stepping out before she could think too much about the fact that she was alone.

It was hard not to think about solving that problem. Just a few steps and she could touch him, hold him, kiss him, if she had just opened her mouth. It had been right on the tip of her tongue when she had paused at the top of the stairs._ Join me? _Two words. That was all she had to say but her fear of rejection was too great. She had tried the seductress routine already and it hadn't gone well. Certainly he wouldn't want to spend what could be their last night on earth with her?

He was where he should be. With Sam, his brother and best friend. They could do what warriors did before battle. What ever the hell that was. Chloe of course had no idea. She had never gone along. Even when it was her team gearing up she had stayed behind. Going over last minute details while the boys did whatever it was that boys did to blow off steam.

She really shouldn't have expected anything different from the Winchesters and yet her heart ached with the need to not be alone tonight. Just to have someone hold her. Make her feel special one last time.

She tried to shake off the grief. It was probably for the best. Neither would ever forgive after tomorrow. Dean's plan was good but Chloe wasn't going to follow it. She was the Key. She was the one with the ability to exorcise demons with her mind. Lucifer was an arc angel just like Ramiel. She was going to force him out of his meat suit tomorrow if it was the last thing she did. Just as Lilith's blood had broken him out of his cage her's would lock him back up. Her life was a small price to pay for ending the apocalypse.

Crawling under the sheets she briefly thought about writing notes to her family and friends but it was just too maudlin. Instead she grabbed a single sheet of paper and scrawled a few words on it before slipping it into the pocket of her pants sitting on the chair. She sighed softly. What did one wear to battle the Devil? Perhaps she should dress up for the occasion? Laughing under her breath again she was startled by the knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" His voice was timid.

"It's open." She gasped when he opened the door. Gone was the bravado and anger. His eyes were filled with something more. Something she couldn't quite place.

He made his way to the bed. For the first time in as long as he could remember he felt unsure. Did he need to seduce her?

Her back was pressed into the headboard and she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She watched as he moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed. She was suddenly unsure of what he wanted. What he was doing here. Silently cursing herself for being so weak. If he would just say the words she would leap into his arms.

Reaching up with one hand he brushed a damp lock of her blond hair behind her ear. "I don't want to be alone." The words rushed past her lips in a hushed tone.

"Dammit Chloe" He sounded angry but his eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Please Dean." If this was her last night she wasn't going to be timid. She reached towards him. Shifting in the bed to get closer as her hand touched his shoulder. Pulling him towards her she kissed his lips tentatively before pulling back to see his reaction.

The smirk that was on his lips was positively carnal. She barely had time to smile in return before he was moving towards her. She couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his strong lean body pressing her back against the headboard. He grabbed her hips and slid her down so that she was fully stretched out below him. She started up into his hazel eyes and marveled at the power and desire she saw there. Stupid Heroes. Why did they have to be so damn irresistible?

"Chloe…" His tone was softer now and she shivered. "If we don't…"

She put her hand over his mouth. "Shhh." She shook her head. "I don't want to hear the end of the world speech."

He didn't like that she knew exactly what he was thinking. Shaking off the annoying pit she caused in his chest he offered her his most seductive smile. "Okay gorgeous. No words." Leaning in he nipped at the soft skin at her neck and she gasped arching her hips off the bed trying to get closer to him.

Following her encouragement he leaned back and slipped her t shirt over her head. His mouth moved over her skin and she let out a series or staccato sighs followed by a soft moan. Her fingers threading through his hair pulling him closer.

Pulling back again he pulled his own shirt off. When her eyes met his again he smiled. "So words are forbidden but you are allowed to make all kinds of sounds?" She let her mouth drop open in shock and mock annoyance.

"If you want silence…" She let her words trail away as she ran her hands across the smooth expanse of his chest before using her nails to lightly score his skin.

Dean hissed at the contact. Looking down at her his eyes got dark and his expression turned serious. "You're going to beg me."

"I don't beg Dean." The words didn't come out nearly as confidant as she wanted because he was pulling off her panties and placing gentle kisses along the inside of her thigh. The contrast between his soft lips and the scruff of his chin making her breathless.

"You will for me." he offered her his most confidant smile before continuing to worship her body.

* * *

She had lost track of how many times he had pushed her to the edge and then stopped her from falling. She was cursing him in hushed whispers while her body was moving violently under him. Trying to increase the pressure as his mouth closed over her tender nipple while his fingers worked deep inside her. He was such a bastard.

Blowing a soft breeze over her damp flesh he smiled when she whimpered. "Say it. Just tell me what you want Chloe." His voice was like a soft caress and she wanted nothing more than to tell him but there was the tiniest bit of her brain that was still able to remember his challenge. She hated losing. But then his thumb was rubbing slow circles around the tiny bundle of nerves and she broke.

"Please Dean." The desperation in her voice made it almost unrecognizable and to Dean it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

"Yes?" He smiled down at her while he continued to push her towards the edge. "Is there something you want? Something I can do for you? Something you need?"

Again the sound of his voice sent shudders down her spine. "You Dean, I need you." Her voice was breathless and soft and if it was possible he got harder at the sound of it. Opening her eyes she stared up at him. Raising a hand to his face she ran her thumb along his bottom lip trying to focus through the haze of desire. "This is me, begging you."

He had thought he would want to gloat when he won but instead all he could think about was burying himself deep inside her. Pressing his thumb hard against her clit her watching her soar over the edge. He smiled as he moved quickly between her thighs and plunged himself deep inside her sending her over the edge again.

Feeling the fluttering of her walls around him made the muscles in his jaw clench. Being inside her was like heaven. He began to move slowly at first until he felt her legs wrap around him. Pulling him in with each thrust while her hands roamed across his back occasionally leaving little half moon marks as he switched the angle of his thrust and made her moan.

He felt his control slipping, his pace became more erratic and his breath was coming in short gasps. He wanted her to fall with him. Wanted to see her shiver with pleasure one last time. Watching her face and trying to figure out how close she was he saw as she bit her bottom and lip and opened her eyes. Staring at him with a hungry look.

A smirk tugged at her mouth "Want me to beg again Dean?"

Maybe it was her confidant tone or the look in her eyes. Maybe it was the way her mouth formed his name like it was a prayer or maybe she just felt way too god dam good but he exploded. Thrusting over and over again as his body shook with pleasure until he saw her throw her head back and moan as she fell him with.

0000000000000

She shivered as he shifted his weight off of her and her skin felt a rush of cold air. His arm pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest. She let the beating of his heart lull her into sleep.

Dean watched her for a while. Brushing the hair back from her face he sighed. She should be out of his system. The itch had been scratched, repeatedly, and yet he didn't want to get away. He wanted to hold her close, keep her safe.

He frowned. Sadly, in his world those two things were mutually exclusive. She could never be safe if she stayed with him. He shook his head to stop this line of thinking. None of it was going to matter come tomorrow. He didn't expect to live through their battle with the Devil. Closing his eyes he tried to concentrate on the moment. Right now he was the luckiest man on the planet. Tomorrow would be here soon enough.

Reviews please please please. Must I beg now?


	22. Chapter 22

22

Chloe opened her eyes to realize she was alone. Before the regret could even register Dean strolled in with a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. She smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed and handed it to her.

"Morning gorgeous." He tried to sound at ease but she could sense the tension. How much time did they have left? She felt the guilt creep in. She was lying to him. Telling him she would follow the plan when she had no intention of doing anything he asked. It made her feel dirty. She briefly wondered if he had the same fatalistic attitude towards today.

"You brought me coffee?" She took a sip and let the simple act chase away her dark thoughts. "perfection." the word came out husky and dark and made Dean shift uncomfortable on the bed next to her.

"Any visitors in dreamland last night?"

"Oh yeah. Mr. Personality was back. I told him I knew where he was and that I would be by this morning to give him my answer." All according to plan.

"Great, let's get ready then." He turned to get up but paused. Turning back towards her he took the mug from her hands and placed it on the bedside table, leaning in he kissed her. Soft and gentle and it broke her heart.

Bringing her hand up to her lips she frowned. "That felt an awful lot like good bye." She knew she was right when he looked away quickly. She reached out and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn back towards her. "Dean." She wanted to tell him they were all going to walk away. That everyone would be fine but how could she when it would be a lie? Instead she let go of his arm and watched as he got up and walked out.

0000000000000000000

She found them sitting at the kitchen counter when she came downstairs fully dressed a few minutes later. Three sets of eyes fell on her expectantly.

"Well let's get going then. I have a date with the devil." No one laughed at her attempt at humor and that sent a chill up her spine. Dean was always quick with a joke or at least a sarcastic comment. Despite having known them only a short time she knew it was strange for him to be so silent.

The quiet continued as they walked out to the barn. Chloe moved towards Clark's beat up farm truck and the boys towards the Impala.

"Stick to the plan." Dean hollered over to her as she slipped behind the wheel. Guilt washed over her anew. By the time he had figured out she had no intention of listening to him it would be too late. The worst part was she knew he would blame himself if anything happened to her. It was the only thing that gave her pause. In the end though she would rather guilt ridden Dean than a dead Dean.

She watched as they followed her as far as the fork in the road. Turning left to circle back behind the Luthor Mansion while she continued on straight to the front gate.

0000000000

Sam glanced at Dean for what felt like the thousandth time. His normally jovial brother was silent and the scowl on his face would have made a lesser man cringe. "You thinking what I am?" His words sounded harsh breaking through the long silence.

"Yeah." Dean didn't take his eyes off the road but Sam saw his knuckles tighten on the wheel. "She has her own plan and it doesn't include walking out of there."

000000000000000

Getting out of the truck Chloe made her way to the front door. She paused, taking one more deep breath and sending a silent prayer to anyone that would listen, she turned the knob. She didn't bother to knock, Lucifer was expecting her. Walking through the familiar hallways she found him in Lex's study. The fire place was blazing and despite the bright sunshine outside the room was filled with shadows.

All of the demons were wearing expensive suits and she was pretty sure at least a few of them had been part of Lex's private security staff. She briefly wondered if demons preferred to possess evil people.

The power she felt coursing through her body was driving her to distraction. Tamping it back down she moved forward. It wasn't time. She needed to be at full strength.

"Welcome Miss Sullivan." He stood as she came closer and motioned her towards a chair. "Please have a seat and let's discuss your future."

"Thank you but I'll stand." She was rubbing her fingers against her thighs trying to keep her power in check. She noticed him look down at them pointedly and then back to her face. A small smile touching his lips.

"I wouldn't appreciate you keeping that gift of yours under control." His smile widening at her discomfort. "We wouldn't want things to get ugly." The way he whispered the last word made Chloe's skin crawl.

"I have conditions." All she could think about was how close the guys were. If they followed her directions she still had a few minutes before they would be in striking distance and she needed to get moving. She needed to be ready to strike before they realized what she had done and tried to stop her.

"But of course you do my child. Tell me all about how Dean and Sam are not to be touched."

She tried not to show surprise at his words. "I want them off the most wanted list." her voice wavered slightly and she felt her hands warm up again.

"Done. Although I'm surprised you aren't asking the same for your other team." He smiled sending shivers up her spine. "I would have thought they would be your priority."

She had tried so hard to keep them separated from this. To hear Lucifer mention them made her rethink everything. Would he set his sights on them? Had she put them in more danger by not telling them what was going on?

Shaking off her fear she stood tall. Didn't matter. None of it mattered. She was going to end this now. He could threaten anyone he wanted because his time was short. Chloe was sending him straight back to hell. Do not pass go, do not collect $200.

"I have something I would like you to do for me." He leaned back in his chair, completely confidant in the outcome of this conversation. "Let's call it an initiation."

She raised an eyebrow at that. She hadn't considered that he would ask anything of her. Besides her soul of course. "I'm listening."

He got up from behind the desk and made his way towards her. The closer he got the more Chloe's power surged; begging her to lash out but she kept it in check. She had one chance to get this right. Glancing at the clock she saw the minutes ticking by.

"A small demonstration of loyalty." With the wave of his hand one of the guards moved to the side revealing a slumped over Cas. Chloe gasped, running forward she couldn't help but lay her hands on him. Instantly healing his wounds. She reached up and pulled the gag out of his mouth and tried to smile reassuringly.

"Cas I'm so sorry." She felt a few tears trickle out.

"He knows." Chloe stared the angel in the face. She knew what he meant. She had been so stupid to think she could fool Dean. Not that it would matter in a few moments she would go supernova on the Devil and it would be over.

She looked away from him to Lucifer. Realizing what his condition was. "No, Not this."

"Why because Dean and Sam need him?" his face turned pensive. "I told you I would leave them be. Certainly they won't need their big brave protector anymore?"

She wanted to beg, to plead, to scream. The minutes were ticking by and she felt like she was stuck in quicksand. If she did what he asked she wondered if she would still be strong enough to finish her mission.

"Chloe." She turned at the sound of Cas's voice. "It's okay."

She wanted to argue but there wasn't time. Instead she turned back to the devil. "I do this and we have a deal?"

He nodded remaining silent, the same creepy smile tugging at his mouth. Pride. His greatest sin. Now it would be his downfall. He though he was so much smarter than her, stronger than her. Thought she was a hairless ape. She could see the disdain in his eyes. The disgust. Even with all his charm he couldn't hide what he was.

"Fine. Get the contract." She mouthed the word sorry one last time and reached a hand towards Cas. There was a blinding light and Chloe stumbled backwards. Suddenly all the demons in the room were howling. Chloe looked around to realize they no longer had eyes. Blood trickled down their faces from black empty holes. She smiled.

He didn't know she could do that now did he. Thought she would be sending Castiel back to heaven. It never occurred to him that she could just set him free. That she could view his true form. This hadn't been part of her plan but as distractions went it was a pretty kick ass improvisation.

Time slowed to a crawl as she heard the door to the hidden passage open up. Never one to waste time she took the last step towards the devil, pulling out the knife she had tucked against her side she cut the palm of her hand before placing it squarely on his chest.

He looked shocked and Chloe smiled. "Go back to hell you son of a bitch." She could hear the colt going off behind her as Dean and Sam finished off the howling Demons. Closing her eyes she concentrated on her power. She focused all of it at Lucifer's chest watching as it flowed out of her and around him in a bright white light. She watched as He rose off the ground. Suspended by nothing more than the power of her mind and she found renewed strength. She was the key. She would end this now.

She saw the darkness creeping in at the edges of her vision as she fought to remain conscience. She had to be sure He was dead before she would close her eyes. Vaguely aware that Dean was getting closer she added one last mental push. Her reward was the expression on Lucifer's face. Gone was the smug smile and the condescending look of surprise. As if his pet dog had just learned a new trick. Gone was the sparkle in his eyes when he had forced her to exorcise Castiel.

Now there was only fear. Stark white terror. She wanted to laugh in triumph as he began to choke.

Then there was nothing but darkness. Wherever she was it was so complete Chloe couldn't see her hand in front of her face. But she wasn't scared. She was calm and warm and she felt safe. It was so strange she couldn't help but smile.

Then she saw a faint light on the horizon.

Only 2 chapters left!

Thank you to everyone for all the awesome reviews.


	23. Chapter 23

23

"We aren't waiting for the signal are we?" Sam asked as they hurried through the dimly lit passages.

Dean just frowned at Sam like he was a child. Cas was gone and as if that wans't enough he had this horrible tickle in the back of his brain. He knew she wasn't following the plan. He should have seen it earlier but he had been too distracted by his own mortal thoughts.

"She's going to sacrifice herself Sammy." They were at the door. He could hear voices on the other side and he was pretty sure one of them was blondie. "On three."

Sam never heard Dean say three. His brothers voice was drowned out by the sound of agony coming from the other room. As they burst through the doorway it took only a moment to realize what had happened.

Dean paused and worried about being a man down before bringing the colt up and shooting the nearest Demon. Sam was moving in the opposite direction using the knife to finish off all the stupid bastards who had seen Cas's true form.

Three shots from Dean and a few quick thrusts of the knife and the room was empty of Demons. It still wasn't fast enough to stop Chloe from going after the devil. Cursing under his breath Dean moved forward. His attention focused on the blood he could see dripping from the spot on Lucifer's chest where Chloe had placed her hand. Squinting his eyes against the blinding light he moved closer.

He called her name. Again lounder when she didn't even blink. He was vaguely aware that Sam was standing right behind him. Ready to back him up. Problem was he had no idea what the hell he should do and then he saw what Chloe saw. Fear and pain flickered across Lucifer's features and Dean couldn't resist a smile of his own. Arrogant bastard was finally getting what he deserved. Realizing this was his chance to help he raised the colt and emptied the 3 remaining bullets into the Devil's skull just as Chloe was throw across the room.

Lucifers body crumpled to the floor as Sam looked on in horror. Crumbling to dust as if the body was nothing more that a dried husk. Burnt and used up a breeze scatterd the pieces around the room. Turning he saw his brother leaning over Chloe's prone form. This wasn't right. They had already lost so much. How much did God want them to give? When was enough enough?

"Come one Chloe. Open those gorgeous green eyes." Dean brushed his hands over her still face. There was no breath, no movement. Nothing and Dean felt sick. He had failed her. Scouping her tiny body up in his arms he carried her out to the Impala. He was vaguely aware that Sam was right behind him helping Jimmy shuffle along.

0000000000000000

Sam didn't say a word when Dean carried her straight upstairs and laid her down in Clark's room. He tried not to think about what they would do if she didn't wake up. How long it would take his brother to come to grips with the fact that she was gone for good?

0000000000000000

"Dean we need to talk about how long we are going to wait." Sam tried once again to broach the subject of Chloe.

"Its only been 3 days. 3 days is nothing. Plus you saw her Sam she doesn't look.." Dean couldn't say the word. Couldn't even think it. He cursed when he saw Jimmy wander past the kitchen window. Where was Cas? It hadn't taken him this long to reclaim his vessel last time.

"Fine Dean we wait. But you need to start thinking..." But Dean cut him off as he stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Sam walked back to his laptop that was stationed on the kitchen counter. Since they had returned from the luthor mansion he had been searching for signs of the apocolpyse and Demonic omens. To his continued confusion and delight...

He was afraid to say it out loud but he couldn't stop thinking it.

Picking up his cell he dialed Bobby again. "Anything?"

"Don't sound so dissapointed." Bobby's voice held a note of amusement. He didn't really believe it was over but he was willing to enjoy the lull in the action. He had been around too long and seen too much to think it could be over this easy.

"Just keep looking and let me know if you find anything."

"what about Dean?" Sam could hear the concern in Bobby's voice.

"Nothing new. He barely leaves her side. If this goes on for much longer…" Sam's voice trailed off. He didn't want to think about that. As much as he was trying to be the voice of reason where Chloe was concerned it still hurt to think about her gone. In a short period of time she had weaseled her way into their lives and both their hearts.

"Yeah." It was all Bobby could offer. Hanging up the phone he left Sam trying to figure out what the hell he was soppsed to do.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Sam was sitting at the table watching his brother eat. Dean worried about when Chloe would wake up and Sam worried about Dean. That was the routine they had both settled into.

Distracted from his thoughts by the familiar jingle over the door, both boys turned, knowing right away that is wasn't Jimmy walking into the kitchen.

Dean was up and moving towards the angel before the door closed "Cas." He grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Dam glad to see you man."

Cas offered him a weak smile. "I'm not here for long Dean. My time on Earth has ended. My mission is complete."

"It's really over?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Lucifer is back in his cage." Sam nodded solemly.

"So that's it? You fly back to heaven?" Dean was annoyed. The angel had become such a constant in their life.

"Yes Dean, It was never the plan for me to stay as long as I have." Cas turned, his gaze falling on the brothers. "There is still work for you. Lucifer wasn't the only evil. There can be no light without dark."

At the mention of light Dean's gaze went to the stairs.

"She will wake up." Dean looked surprised." Please tell her I said good bye." the angel turned back towards the door. "I will return Jimmy to his family. They have given enough."

"Are you sure?" Dean needed him to say it again.

"Yes Dean, she will wake up." Turning back towards the door he uttered one last word. "Soon."

"Cas?" Dean had a thousand things he wanted to say to the angel and no idea how to express any of them.

"I know Dean." Cas smiled sadly before vanishing.

"So it's back to status quo?" Sam looked confused.

"you knew we weren't a white picket fence kind of family." Sam didn't miss the hurt in Dean's voice.

"That's bullshit and you know it. If there is still evil out there to hunt then he will hunt it but that doesn't mean we can't find peace."

"I thought you had gotten over your obsesion with a normal life?"

"I have. But normal isn't the only way to be happy." Sam watched as Dean scowled at his words.

"Okay Emo boy."

"whatever Dean. You better think long and hard about that girl lieing in the bed upstairs." He packed up his laptop and stormed towards the door. "when she wakes up you have a decision to make." He was pulling the door closed when he stuck his head back to get in one last parting comment. "you let her walk away and you will regret it for the rest of your sad, lonely life."

Dean cringed at the pain he saw in his brothers eyes. Sam new about loss. As much as Dean did and somehow he had held on to a shred of optimism. He turned and made his way back up the stairs to resume his post by Chloe's bed. Pulling the tattered piece of paper out of his pocket he read the words she had scrawled on it.

Settling back into the lazy boy chair he switched on the tv. He reached out with his free hand towards the bed and grasped her small cold hand in his own. Soon. Cas had said soon. He had waited his whole life to find her. He could wait a little while longer.

* * *

25

The first sound she heard was his soft laughter.

The first thing she felt was his hand holding hers.

The first thing she saw was his smile. Was this real?

Sensing her movement he turned towards her and the world stood still. Her green eyes were staring back at him and she was smiling. Smiling at him. He moved towards the bed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Dean, I'm so sorry …" He covered her mouth with his own tenderly. Letting his actions say the words he couldn't.

Pulling back he smiled at her. He pulled the crumped piece of paper from his pocket and put it on the bed between them. The swirls of her handwriting almost worn away from the constant worry between his fingers.

_Dean, please forgive me._

He had been so angry when he realized what she planned to do. How could she think to sacrifice herself for him? He wasn't worthy. When he found the note the guilt grew. Her last thought in this world was to ask his forgivness.? Why?

Why hadn't she written goodbyes to her friends or her family?

Why didn't she blame him? He had told her he would protect her. He was the one that needed forgiveness. The one that should be begging for it.

"Chloe, I.." But the words died in his throat. He didn't know where to begin.

"I know." She brought the palm of his hand to her mouth and kissed it tenderly. "you know I dreamed of you." He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Get your mind out of the gutter Winchester." She smiled as the dark cloud lifted from his face. "yeah and I had a very enlightening conversation with someone."

"Please tell me it was John Bonham." Dean smiled wider than Chloe had ever seen.

"Interesting. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you didn't ask about Elvis." She shifted slightly as he slid into bed next to her and pulled her to his side.

"You're freezing." He pulled the blankets back over her, tucking them tightly around her small form.

She just shrugged her shoulders. Like it was no big deal that she had been cold and lifeless up until a few minutes ago.

"A week." He whispered the words and she wasn't sure she heard him right. Seeing the shocked look on her face he frowned. "Never again okay?"

"Dean, you know I can't make that promise." She looked away. She had never asked for this gift but there was no way she would be able to stop using it now that is was back. "what if it was Sam?"

He grumbled under his breath knowing she could never walk away from someone in need.

"I thought I lost you." His breath was warm against her neck and she turned her face back up to look at him. He had lost so much, the hurt was so deep. She hated to think she had made it worse. She reached up and brushed her hand against the beard growing on his cheek. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"I want you to stay with us. I mean with me. Well Sammy too. We're a package deal. You killed the Devil but Cas says there is still evil out there." He watched her eyes widen in awe at his words. "Yeah you killed the devil. Cas and the other angels were called back to heaven, apparenlty the appocolypse has been put on indeffinate hiatus."

"Dead dead? Really?" She couldn't believe she could have done that.

"Yup. Guess he shouldn't have underestmated you." She watched as he took a deep breath, his feature turning serious. "Look, I'm a jackass." He ignored the smirk on her lips and continued. "I always want things my way and I can get overprotective, I snore, I curse, I drink too much. I've spent my life in crappy motels and my car. I will probably never really settle down."

"I thought you wanted me to stay?"

"I'm getting to the good stuff." He leaned in and kissed her deeply waiting until she was sighing and bonless next to him. Pulling back he continued "I give you my word no one will appreciate you more."

She frowned slighty. "Dean. I don't want to be appreciated."

"The last time I said these words I was four." Her eyes widened with surprise as she watched all pretense leave his face. The mask was gone. His eyes had lost their shadows and she knew that whatever happened she would never leave his side. "I love you."

She gasped. Certain she has misunderstood. Was it possible? "Mary told me to take care of you. She said you needed me as much as I needed you. Stupid angels. Always right."

"Wait Mary is an Angel?" His face was a grimace.

"Not like Cas all robotic and stiff, more like Roma Downey." At his confused look she continued "like touched by an angel? She was like the perfect embodyment of motherhood. She made me feel so safe and warm. She stayed with me while my body recovered, sang _Hey Jude_." Chloe smiled at the memory.

"While you were asleep you were with Mary?" Dean sounded so lost again and it broke Chloe's heart.

"Yes, that is who I met in my dream, She told me about you when you were a little boy and she showed me you taking care of Sammy. She seemed so proud of you. I think she's been watching over you."

Dean pulled a picture out of his wallet and showed it to Chloe. "Mary Winchester."

"Oh my god Dean I didn't realize." She smiled softly. "It was obvious she loved both you and Sam so much."

"So she's okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes. She seemed content despite her concern for you. There was a peace that surounded her."

"Good" He smiled again and pulled her against his chest. She sighed contently as she listened to the steady beat of his heart.

She felt herself drifting off to sleep again. Pulling back quickly she smiled up at him "Dean?" She waited for him to meet her gaze. "I love you too."

* * *

The end

AN

AHHH finally finished! I thank everyone who read and took the time to write such awesome reviews.

As a side I know Chloe read about Mary's obit. Lets just assume there was no picture and that she didn't make the connection. Can't go back and change everything now. :-)

I really wanted to include something about Sam being thrilled she was jioning there little team but no matter where I stuck it it didn't make sense. In the end we know Sam just wants whats best for Dean. It's why he pushed them together from the beginning. It would have been nice to sum it up but……..


End file.
